Though you don't know it now
by v0yag3r
Summary: Seven years after the Cell Games, Gohan's life is back to normal and he starts attending Orange Star High School in Satan City. He discovers he has feeling for Videl, a girl he has just met. Can he use these feelings to cope with a death in his family?
1. Be Strong, My Son

Though you don't know it now  
Chapter 1: Be Strong, My Son  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ ...sigh... if only...  
  
"What a great day..." Gohan said to himself as he flew away from  
Satan City, the location of Orange Star High School, with a smirk  
on his face.  
  
"Such nice people too, everyone seems so nice... like Erasa...  
she's so... perky..."  
  
A small giggled left his mouth. "Well maybe not Sharpner... I  
think that guy is out to get me "  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed... "I don't know...  
what to think... about Videl... why do I feel so... so...  
strange...? Even when she yelled at me when I crashed into her, I  
could tell she was... different from everyone else." He smiled and  
remembered that moment.  
  
**FLASH BACK**  
  
"I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR BIOLOGY!!!" Gohan yelled as he slammed his  
locker and was about to make a run for the far away Biology Lab  
when...CRASH!  
  
"YOU IDIOT!! WATCH OUT!!" Videl screamed as she hit the floor  
with a loud thud and dropped her books.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Gohan said as he took her hand and helped her up,  
then gave her the classic Son family smile, rubbing the back of  
his head.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Gohan...I didn't realize that it was you..." Videl  
answered with a warm smile, accepting his hand. Hey lifted her up  
and they just stood there for a while, their faces were only  
inches apart...  
  
"I... better... get to Biology... before I'm late." Gohan said  
nervously as he moved away from her and picked up her books off of  
the floor.  
  
"That's where I'm going too,come on!" Videl chimed as she grabbed  
Gohan's arm. Gohan laughed as they started running through the  
hall, carrying her books for her. He treasured that moment, though  
he didn't know why.  
  
**END FLASH BACK**  
  
"What's wrong with me? I... I just met Videl... I... I can't...  
lo... oh never mind..." He shrugged as he flew off into the  
distance... In his head he knew that he really did love her. He  
knew it when the instructor first introduced him to the class,  
and she smiled at him. He felt as if he had always known her, it  
was obvious when their eyes met, but he didn't know why, it  
confused him, but it was such a wonderful feeling.  
  
As Gohan flew close to his secluded home he suddenly felt a  
shock... he didn't know what it was... sadness maybe? But it  
wasn't about Videl, he figured that Videl couldn't make him feel  
sad. He noticed that Goten hadn't come out and given him a big  
hug. Goten always did that whenever Gohan came back from  
anywhere. Then he remember that he was going to stay with Trunks  
at Capsule Corp.  
  
Slowly, he landed outside of the home and noticed that there was  
no smoke coming from the chimeny. "Odd." he thought, his mom,  
Chi Chi loved to cook and always had a fire going.  
  
Gohan struggled to go in. He felt like he shouldn't take another  
step toward the house, like he should just leave and not come  
back. Somewhere inside of himself, he knew that if he were to go  
inside, his life was going to be changed.  
  
Gohan held is breath and opened the door. He was frozen. Chi Chi  
was lying on the floor of the kitchen crying, holding her heart.  
  
"MOM, ARE YOU OKAY?!" He screamed, looking his mother in the  
eyes as he kneeled down near her.  
  
"Gohan... I'm sorry... I didn't tell you..." Chi Chi wimpered in  
a voice that leaked regret.  
  
"What...? What are you talking about? DIDN'T TELL ME WHAT!?"  
  
"I...I've contracted you father's heard disease."  
  
"How...why wouldn't you tell me?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I started showing signs of it about three years  
after your father died. It went away and it just recently  
started to hurt me again." Chi Chi breathed heavily and just  
looked at her son's flooded eyes.  
  
"I should have told you before Gohan, I'm sorry... I feel like  
I've...abandoned you."  
  
"NO MOM! I'LL JUST WISH THE HEART DISEASE AWAY WITH THE DRAGON  
BALLS !"  
  
Then there was a long ackaward silence. Chi Chi then started to  
cry even more.Gohan knew what she was getting at. The silence  
grew longer.  
  
"Mom, I understand. I'll ask Bulma and Vegeta to take him in. I  
know it's not exactly the life that you imagined for him, but he  
would be happy and he would never have to struggle. Don't worry  
though, I promise that I will take care of him as much as I  
can!" A single tear fell down his cheek and landed on his  
mother's.  
  
"Gohan... I... I've ruined your life!" Chi Chi sobbed even more.  
  
"No mom, I'll be okay. Remember life goes on! I'll study even  
harder and I'll be a great professor! I'll live the life that  
you've wanted for me... and that I have wanted for me! And..."  
  
"What is it Gohan...?"  
  
"I...I...I've fallen in love mom!" Gohan said as buried his head  
in his mom's chest and gave her a hug. He was shocked at  
himself, afterall, he and Videl had just met and just spoken for  
a while... he was uncertain how she felt.  
  
"Gohan..." Chi Chi was happy for her son. "That's so wonderf...  
Why are you crying?" she interrupted herself, for she was sad to  
her son sob so much.  
  
Gohan's words came out quickly and slurred. "I wanted you to  
meet her! You'd like her so much! She so pretty and smart!  
She's the girl that you've imagined for me!"  
  
Chi Chi closed her eyes. "Oh Gohan, I'm so proud of you, I know  
that I've raised you right and that you will always be happy,"  
She paused for a moment and smiled, then she tightened the  
embrace. "And now I'M happy because I know that you won't be  
alone. I Love you, Gohan!"  
  
"I love you too mom." Gohan said with a smile  
  
"I'M SO HAPPY! NOW I CAN FINALLY HAVE GRANDCHILDREN!" Chi Chi  
said as she looked at her lifeless body and started dancing  
around.  
  
"I know Chi Chi, Isn't it great!  
  
Chi Chi heard a voice in the distance.  
  
"GOKU!!!"  
  
SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK ?!?! PLEASE REVIEW !!!! AND I NEED SUGGESTIONS!!! I KNOW I'M NOT AS GOOD AND EXPERIENCED AS SOME WRITERS OUT THERE, BUT A REVIEW WOULD MEAN ALOT !!! 


	2. Tomb Of White Orchids

Though you don't know it now...  
Chapter 2: Tomb Of White Orchids  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ ...sigh... if only...  
  
Gohan held his mother in his arms. For some reason, he wasn't  
sad. A little feeling of happiness seemed to pass through him as  
he looked at her. He knew that she would be happy in Other World  
with Goku. he knew he had to do something very difficult now:  
tell Goten.  
  
He sighed as he went and placed Chi Chi on her bed she looked  
so... happy... he couldn't explain it. It was as if she had been  
relieved of... everything. He smiled at her and wiped one last  
tear from his eye. He went outside, and suddenly felt lonely.  
  
"How... am I going to tell Goten...? Gohan thought to himself.  
"How will Goten take this, and what will everyone say ?" He  
could just here it: "Poor little Goten, he never knew his dad  
and his mom died when he was only seven..."  
  
He dismissed this though with a heavy sigh and slowly flew off  
into the sunset, into Capsule Corp. He flew slower that usual,  
worrying about Goten, he decided that he would have to be the  
strong one for once.  
  
"I...I've always relied on other people to help me...but... no  
more. I must be strong for Goten, and for everyone." As he spoke  
this to himself, he knew that his life would go on and that he  
could be strong, and he knew that is what his mother and father  
would want. He knew that this was the first day of the rest of  
his life, and, he decided that it would be a happy life. He put  
his head up to face the world, and shot off to Capsule Corp.  
  
He landed at the front of the huge complex and let out a heavy  
sigh. "Time to get this thing over with"  
  
He rang the doorbell, and there was a huge sound that chimed  
clearly outside. Bulma appeared at the door with a wide smile,  
happy to see him.  
  
"GOHAN!" she said and gave him a big bear hug. "It's good to see  
you, you've become such a stranger!"  
  
All of a sudden, his emotion took the best of him, and Gohan  
began to cry. "Bulma, we need to talk." he said to her, still  
hugging her tightly.  
  
"Of course Gohan, you can tell me anything you need to, you know  
that, right?" She said this in a nice, caring voice, that calmed  
Gohan. Bulma led Gohan into the complex and into a small private  
room, where nobody would listen.  
  
In the course of the next few minutes, Gohan divulged everything  
that had happened, staying strong and not letting a single tear  
leave his eyes. Bulma began to cry when she heard. But, she too  
knew that Chi Chi would love being happy and care free in Other  
World. Now all she would have to do is correct all of Goku's  
mistakes. She would have eternity to turn Goku into a perfect  
gentleman. She wiped the tears from her eyes and let out a  
slight smile at the thought.  
  
"No one, could ever make Goku into a gentleman." she said  
subconsciously.  
  
"Gohan, would you... do you... do you need help telling  
Goten...?"  
  
"Thank you Bulma, but, I must be strong for once." he said this  
and Bulma smiled and caressed his cheek.  
  
"You've really grown up little boy, I'm proud of you..."  
  
"Thanks Bulma, I think... it's time to tell him."  
  
Bulma got up and led Gohan outside. There Goten and Trunks were  
playing tag in the huge open space, laughing, and enjoying  
themselves.  
  
"GOHAN, I KNEW I SENSED YOU!!" Goten screamed as he flew to  
Gohan and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Trunks, I have a suprise for you and Goten under my bed!" Bulma  
said as she pointed inside. "Maybe it's candy..." she said  
innocently.  
  
"OH BOY!!" Both Trunks and Goten said in unison and started  
racing to get it.  
  
Gohan caught Goten before he got inside. "Wait up Goten, Trunks  
will bring you your candy we need to talk."  
  
Goten looked disappointed "Alrighty big brother, if you say  
so..."  
  
Gohan sat on the floor and put Goten on top of his shoulder.  
"Goten, you've gotta promise me that you won't be angry mom, she  
was hiding something from both of us for a long time."  
  
"Okay Gohan!" Goten answered looking completely innocent  
expecting nothing major.  
  
"When I was little, dad was really sick Goten. He was about to  
die if he hadn't taken some very special medicine. Dad got  
completely better and we completely forgot about it." He looked  
at Goten, who obviously didn't understand what he was getting  
at. "Goten, mom was sick with the same disease dad had, and  
nobody knew. Goten, she just died about an hour ago..."  
  
"Gohan... I knew..." Goten said this as if this wasn't a suprise  
at all.  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
Gohan was interrupted. "Big Brother, mom told me one time when  
you were studying and we were outside playing. She told me that  
Daddy had a disease and that she had it too, but to not be  
scared. She said that when she died, she and Daddy could look at  
me from some place called Other Word."  
  
"That's world Goten, Other WORLD." He said feeling confused, and  
a little betrayed.  
  
"Don't worry though Gohan! Mom said that she couldn't tell you  
because you would wanna take care of her and not study. She made  
me promise not to tell you and made me lots a' cookies so I  
wouldn't!" Goten declared feeling happy that he kept his  
promise. "I told mom that I'd take care of you, Big Brother! And  
that I would do a good job of it too! I told her I wouldn't cry  
and be happy all the time so she could always be happy when she  
saw me."  
  
Gohan smiled as tears filled his eyes. "Thank you, Little  
Brother."  
  
"Gohan..." Bulma said warmly "I'll keep Goten here for a few  
days... I think you should go home and be by yourself. I'll pay  
for Chi Chi's funeral... do you know what kind of flowers she  
likes...?"  
  
"Well... I know that it might not be to appropriate for a  
funeral, but she did love orchids... white orchids... but she  
seldom had any."  
  
******  
  
Videl looked at the empty seat next to her...  
  
"Gohan, where are you, are you okay? Do you want me to check on  
you?" Videl paused. "What's wrong with me? The Professor told  
the class that Gohan would be out for a few days a while ago...  
Why am I so... sad?"  
  
She felt a tap at her shoulder. "Hey girl, you miss Gohan don't  
you? Erasa said jokingly.  
  
"Come one Erasa! Why would she miss a skinny little wimp like  
Gohan?" Sharpner spat out the words with a bit of jealousy.  
  
"OH BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET ALREADY!" Videl whispered loudly and  
shut them both up.  
  
Just then the bell rang loudly. "Clazz deezmeezed!" Said the  
blonde proffesor whom everyone made fun of.Videl rush out of  
class and to the front office where she asked about Gohan.  
  
"Why does he live so far away in the mountains?" Videl thought  
to herself as she gazed at the records of Son Gohan.  
  
A few moments later she was in her yellow jet copter and soaring  
through air. "What wrong with me... I've only talked to Gohan  
once... I can't possibly... love...him...can I? Then, why do I  
feel like I've know him forever when I look at him?"  
  
Videl dismissed these thoughts as she knocked at the door of  
the Son family home. 


	3. It's Okay I'm Here Now

Though you don't know it now...  
Chapter 3: It's Okay... I'm Here Now  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ ...sigh... if only...  
  
Videl knocked louder and more persistently at the door, yet  
still no one answered. She decided to look around, maybe Gohan  
was out here somewhere. As she walked around the beautiful  
place, she took in the scent of all the flowers and the mountain  
air. There were so many different sounds also: birds, wind  
blowing through the leaves of the trees, lakes and rivers, and  
the sounds of splashing fish inside of them. She was walking for  
about five minutes when she came to a hill that stood just above  
a pretty lake, with a huge, shady tree on top that seemed to be  
inviting her.  
  
She walked closer and saw a figure sitting under the tree that  
she recognized. "Gohan..." She whispered under her breath.  
  
Videl was so happy to see him that she didn't know what to do.  
She just stood there looking at him, enjoying the moment. As she  
approached the tree she saw Gohan sitting with a very sad  
expression on his face.  
  
"...Gohan?..." she said quietly.  
  
Gohan was shocked. "VIDEL?! What are you... how?"  
  
"I just looked at your records in the front office at school.  
stupid. You know, the daughter of Hercule CAN do that ya  
know..."  
  
'Ummmmmm yeah...." Gohan said trying as best he could to fake a  
laugh and smile.  
  
"...Gohan, are you... alright?  
  
"...Of course...why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Videl was angry at this comment. "YOU LIAR, YOU BETTER TELL ME,  
NOW!!!  
  
"......" Gohan lowered his head and closed his eyes. He let out  
a deep sigh that seemed to say, "Though you don't know it  
now..."  
  
"Videl, though you don't know it now... I love you." Gohan  
thought as he looked at her. "Though you don't know it now, I've  
been hurt deeply..."  
  
Videl sat next to him under the huge tree. "Are you... all  
right...? You don't seem... like the first time we met at  
school..." Videl paused. "Gohan, you can tell me anything, do  
you know that...?"  
  
Gohan just looked at her.  
  
Videl smiled and laid her hand on his shoulder. "Gohan, you  
know... you can trust me..."  
  
"I... I do know..." Gohan whispered as he put his hand on hers.  
"This... is a little difficult for me..."  
  
"Take your time..." Videl said with complete understanding.  
  
"When I was little, about seven years ago, my Dad had a really  
bad heart disease. He got some very special medicine, and it was  
cured. Everyone had completely forgotten about it. We all  
thought that was the end of it. You see Videl, my dad died a few  
days after this."  
  
"Ummmmmmmm...how?"  
  
"That's a completely different story, I'll save that for another  
time when you're ready for it..."  
  
"Okay, I trust you Gohan." Videl spoke with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Apparently, about three years after my Dad died, my Mom started  
showing signs of the same disease, but only for a few days."  
Gohan sighed and looked down. "I guess she just told me it was  
the flu, so I wouldn't worry about her. Anyway, just recently,  
she started showing symptoms again."  
  
There was an ackward silence between the two.  
  
Videl broke the silence "If you don't wanna finish...."  
  
"I will." Gohan stretched himself out on the grass and looked at  
the sky. "My mom died... three days ago."  
  
"I'm sorry..." Videl spoke sullenly.  
  
"It's okay. I'm sad about her passing, I'm sad about my little  
brother, Goten."  
  
"Is he okay...?"  
  
"That's just it, he's almost... glad to hear it."  
  
Videl was shocked. "Why?"  
  
"My mom told him not to tell me because then I would wanna take  
care of her and not study. She told Goten not to be sad and to  
be very strong, that he would always have to be happy so he  
could take care of me." As Gohan said this, a tear rolled down  
his cheek.  
  
Videl was hurt, she didn't like seeing Gohan cry. She laid down  
next to Gohan and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's  
okay... I... I'm here now" she spoke as she put her head on his  
chest.  
  
Gohan embraced her. "Thank you..."  
  
*********************************  
  
"I wonder who that bitch is..." Vegeta said looking at the two  
from bushes far away.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma hit him on the head with her purse.  
  
"Lemme' alone woman!!" He retorted. "Why the hell did I even  
come with you?!"  
  
"BECAUSE, YOUR HERE TO TELL GOHAN YOU'RE SORRY ABOUT CHI CHI!"  
  
"I could care less about that whore!" Vegeta spat.  
  
"THATS NOT THE POINT!" Bulma screamed loudly, causing the birds  
in the nearby tree to fly away in terror.  
  
"What was that?!" Gohan said sitting up in shock. He slowly  
started walking to some wiggling bushes, followed by Videl.  
  
"Oh NOW look what you did woman!"  
  
"Just shut your damn mouth Vegeta!" Bulma said grabbing Vegeta  
and standing up, trying to act casual.  
  
"Bulma... Vegeta...?" Gohan was puzzled.  
  
"Gohan!" Bulma chimed.  
  
"Uhhh... hey ..." Gohan said blankly.  
  
"Who's the bitch?" Vegeta asked quite tactlessly.  
  
Videl nearly exploded. 'WHAT THE HELL?!"  
  
"VEGETA!!!" Bulma and Gohan screamed.  
  
"Oops, sorry, wasn't supposed to say that out loud..." Vegeta  
added and shot Bulma an evil grin.  
  
Her blood boiled. "ANYWAY! Vegeta has something to say Gohan!  
  
"I do...?" Vegeta added, trying to annoy Bulma.  
  
"YES YOU BASTARD!" Bulma said as she pushed Vegeta forward. "SAY  
IT!"  
  
"...Sorry about your damn mother you spoiled brat." Vegeta said  
and started walking away.  
  
"....Bastard..." Videl muttered under her breath.  
  
Gohan was happy about this "Thanks Vegeta.... that means alot  
coming from you."  
  
"Gohan... Chi Chi's at the mortuary. Do you wanna go see her?  
Bulma asked gently.  
  
"I don't think that I can do that today Bulma, maybe tomorrow.  
Tomorrow's the funeral right?"  
  
"Mmmm hmmm" She nodded. "That's fine.  
  
There was a long silence and she eyed Videl. Gohan noticed this.  
"OH! This is my friend Videl from school Bulma!"  
  
"Friend...?" Bulma asked innocently.  
  
"Uh huh." Videl added  
  
Bulma started walking away. "Ehehehehe. You two were cuddling  
pretty close for just being friends."  
  
"BULMA!" Gohan shouted turning a bright shade of red.  
  
"I'll be here tomorrow about nine a.m." Bulma added. "Don't stay  
up too late, little boy"  
  
Gohan's mouth dropped open as he watched Bulma get into her  
giant helicopter.  
  
Bulma spoke through and intercom in her copter, "Don't worry,  
I've told everyone so you wouldn't have to and I'm taking good  
care of Goten!"  
  
"Bye Bulma!" Gohan shouted and waved as she left.  
  
Gohan and Videl just stood there for a few minutes talking, and  
enjoying eachother's company. He told her about Chi Chi, how she  
was strict, but very nice, and cared for everybody.  
  
"She sounds so nice, I wish I could've met your mom, Gohan."  
  
"Yeah, she would of like you, Videl." As he said this, he  
remember what he told his mother about Videl.  
  
Videl's watch beeped seven o'clock. "Well, I better going, my  
Dad's already gonna freak out to begin with"  
  
"Alright Videl" Gohan said, leading her back to her yellow  
copter. "Wouldn't want you weakling dad worrying about you."  
  
"Say Videl... do you think you could... It would mean a lot to  
me if..." Gohan struggled with his words.  
  
"Of course I'll go to your mom's funeral." Videl giggled giving  
him a hug.  
  
"Thanks Videl, that... really means alot to me." Gohan said  
rubbing the back of his head. His cheeks were starting to turn a  
bright shade of pink.  
  
"No problem Gohan!" Videl gave him a kiss on the cheek and got  
into her copter. "I'll be here at seven tomorrow!"  
  
Gohan waved to her as she flew away. "I love you..."  
  
"I love you, Gohan." and with that, Videl sped off. 


	4. Farewell, Kind Soul

Though you don't know it now...  
Chapter 4: Farewell, Kind Soul  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ ...sigh... if only...  
  
That evening, Videl sat in front of the huge mirror in her  
bedroom. As she gently brushed her long, pretty black hair, many  
thoughts crossed her mind.  
  
"Why... Why do good things have to happen to nice people?" She  
said full of concern for Gohan. "Is there something that he  
needs to learn from this whole ordeal?"  
  
She let out a yawn and put her brush down. "I wish I could give  
him a little more reassurance..." Somehow she knew being there  
was all she needed to do. Gohan was going to need someone there  
for him.  
  
She arose from her place and sat down on the floor to stretch  
her legs.  
  
"Videl!" She heard a noise from downstairs,  
  
"Oh great, just the person I need to see right now." She  
muttered, somewhat annoyed.  
  
"Videl, I guess I can see why you were out all day..." Hercule  
said, giving her occasional strange looks.  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah... but do you have to miss school for this funeral,  
of some lady you don't even know... I don't think you should  
go..."  
  
"Yes Daddy...this is very important for me, would you please  
consider it? Besides, its not like I miss the occasional class  
or two to save the city." Videl said smiling at her father, "The  
Savior Of The World".  
  
"Oh, all right Sweet Pea..." Hercule said gently giving into his  
little girl.  
  
"Thanks Daddy... this means alot to me..."  
  
"No problem, Sweetheart" Hercule went and gave his daughter a  
kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, my little girl."  
  
Hercule left out of the room and sighed as he walked down the  
stairs. "Man, why the hell am I letting her go... am I really  
scared about that lady in my dream, that told me to let Videl go  
to this funeral before she even knew about it...?"  
  
He winced thinking about the dream that he had last night...  
"Well, it did hurt when she hit me in the head with a frying  
pan..." He recalled rubbing the top of his head.  
  
Back in her room, Videl discovered why her dad had given her all  
the strange looks. "I guess I didn't realize I was wearing my  
nightgown yet...Must've been weird seeing me stretch like  
that..." She giggled as she stood up and smoothed out the bottom  
of her already short nightgown.  
  
She set her alarm and laid down in her huge canopy bed. "Good  
night, Gohan..." Videl said dreamily "I love you..."  
  
*************************************  
  
"You... you're that girl that Gohan told me about..." Videl sat  
up in her bed as she saw a lady walking towards her.  
  
"Who...are you?" She asked, but for some reason, was not scared  
of the gentle person.  
  
The lady sat down next to her. "You're going to find out very  
soon." She spoke and smiled at her, a smile that seemed warm and  
loving. "Can I...ask you a favor please...if you wouldn't  
mind... this is important for both you and me..."  
  
"I...know I can trust you..." Videl said, looking at the lady.  
  
"Take care of Gohan. You see... he's always relied on other  
people, he needs someone to be there for him." The lady paused  
and touched Videl's cheek. "He's going to try and hide it, but  
tomorrow will be hard for him, it's what's expected. He wants to  
be strong, and I know that he can be, but he's gonna need  
someone to hold him while he cries."  
  
Videl looked at the lady and noticed a tear was running down her  
cheek. "I promise. I'll always be there for him!" Videl gave the  
lady a tight hug, as she too cried.  
  
"Yes, I know you love Gohan..." The lady comforted her, knowing  
full well her son felt the same way. "By the way, if you ever  
hurt him, I'm gonna make sure that you die a long and miserable  
death..."  
  
Videl sat up in her bed and looked at her clock. "three in the  
morning..." she mumbled and fell back to sleep, not getting her  
mind off the dream she just had.  
  
*************************************  
  
She arose the next morning and got ready. After she took a  
shower she put her hair into her two usual pigtails that draped  
over her shoulders and a black dress that stopped right at her  
knees. It was ruffled from the chest up, and had short, see-  
through sleeves. She put on her black high heels with her  
matching pearl bracelet and choker, and began walking out of her  
room when she tripped, but still caught herself.  
  
"What one does for love..." She said walking slowly and  
carefully out.  
  
She got into her giant yellow jet copter and flew off towards  
Gohan's house in the mountains. She landed just outside the  
small home and noticed how it was even more beautiful in the  
morning, everything was peaceful and quiet, still wet with  
morning dew.  
  
As she knocked at the door, she heard a struggling inside the  
house, then, Gohan appeared. He obviously didn't know how to put  
on these casual clothes or tie.  
  
"Uhhhh, hey Videl..." he said, struggling to get the tie over  
his head.  
  
Videl chuckled. "Oh Gohan, let me helped you. She buttoned his  
cuff links and the top of his shirt. "Silly, you missed a  
button." she said, figuring out why the shirt looked so messy.  
She then grabbed the tie and adjusted it, pulling him closer as  
she put it over his head and tightened it. Her eyes grew wide as  
she saw his bulging chest muscles and had a crazy fantasy about  
undoing all of the buttons on his shirt, ripping it off of him  
and throwing him on the floor, but she stopped there shaking her  
head.  
  
"Something wrong?" asked Gohan noticing her cheeks were turning  
pink.  
  
"Wha...? Oh no, there's nothing..." she replied, ashamed at  
herself for even thinking about that during Gohan's time of  
need.  
  
"All done!" she said adjusting the tie and looking up at Gohan.  
  
"Thanks Videl..." he said giving her a tight hug.  
  
"No problem Gohan..." she replied returning the embrace.  
  
"I'm so dependent on people" he whispered closing his eyes, and  
running his fingers through her soft hair.  
  
Videl blushed. "Don't worry about it, you're just upset about  
your mom..."  
  
Gohan pulled away from her and sat down on the sofa, looking  
down in shame. "No... I always have been, since I was little.  
People have always protected me, Videl. Now I realize how  
vulnerable I really am." Then he recalled the painful memory of  
Piccolo jumping in front of Napa's ki blast, dying right before  
his eyes.  
  
Videl went and sat down next to him, draping her arms around his  
neck and laying her head on his chest. "If you need to cry...  
I'm right here..." She said lovingly.  
  
"Thank you... Videl..." he said, wrapping his arms around her  
waist and laying his head on her shoulder. He began to cry  
softly.  
  
"Just let it all out..." She whispered into his ear.  
  
"....Videl..." He whimpered, lifting up his head gazing down  
into her pretty blue eyes.  
  
The two moved closer, feeling each other's breath meet, when  
suddenly there was a loud knock at the door.  
  
"GOHAN! IT'S ME!" Bulma's voice could be heard clearly  
throughout the house.  
  
Gohan gave Videl a kiss on the forehead as he stood up to go  
answer the door. "Coming!"  
  
"Hi Gohan." Bulma said sweetly. "It's time to go... are you  
ready...?"  
  
"I think... I am..." Gohan said, feeling a strange confidence as  
he looked at Videl.  
  
"Chi Chi would've like you..." Bulma said also looking at Videl.  
  
Videl blushed as she stood up and walked to Gohan. "Shall we  
go?"  
  
"Alright..." Bulma said gazing at the two. She walked away  
towards the luxurious capsule copter that she created for the  
occasion.  
  
"Shall we...?" Gohan asked Videl.  
  
"Yeah, let's go..." Videl spoke as she wrapped her arms around  
Gohan's left arm.  
  
Gohan placed his hand on hers. "Okay..." and the two walked out  
to the capsule copter.  
  
When the two stepped in the were immediately bombarded by Goten.  
"Hi Gohan! Who's that girl? Is she you girlfriend? She's  
pretty!"  
  
"This is my friend from school Goten, her name's Videl." Gohan  
spoke in between giggles.  
  
"Hi Videl, I'm Goten!" He said looking up at her.  
  
"Hi Goten, nice to meet you" She replied squatting down to  
Goten's level, careful not to reveal too much as she had the  
previous night.  
  
"You like Gohan don't you Videl?" Goten asked innocently.  
  
"Goten!" Gohan shouted in anger.  
  
"She does... I can tell." Trunks added as he stepped forth.  
  
"TRUNKS!" Gohan again shouted.  
  
"Everybody shut the hell up and sit down." Vegeta said very  
annoyed.  
  
They all obeyed...  
  
"Alright, we're taking off!" Bulma said as the huge copter  
lifted off of the ground and moved gracefully through the sky.  
  
"Damn I'm good..." Bulma laughed, pleased with her new  
invention.  
  
The ride to the funeral home was a long and silent one.  
"Actually that's LOVE, Goten. I love your big brother..." Videl  
gazed at Gohan as he was looking out the window, at the  
beautiful nothingness.  
  
*************************************  
  
"You guys go ahead and go inside, I'm gonna go land the copter  
somewhere else." Bulma saod  
  
"I'll stay with the woman, you guys go." Vegeta spoke plainly.  
  
As Gohan walked into the funeral home with Videl, Goten, and  
Trunks, he saw many familiar faces. "Piccolo! Yamcha, Tien,  
Chaotzu, Krillin, 18!" A little girl appeared next to 18.  
"Marron, you've gotten bigger little girl." Gohan said as if he  
was shocked.  
  
"YAY! I'VE GOTTEN BIGGER!" Marron said excitedly.  
  
"Marron, calm down!" 18 whispered loudly.  
  
"Sorry..." Marron said remembering where they were.  
  
One by one group offered their condolences to both Gohan and the  
little Goten.  
  
Afterward, they had all gotten a little curious about the girl  
standing next to Gohan.  
  
"Who's this girl?" Krillin asked with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry everyone, this is my friend from school, Videl."  
Gohan answered.  
  
"Hello everyone..." Videl spoke.  
  
"Gohan, Chi Chi's over there." Krillin spoke gently, gesturing  
to a coffin in the back of the funeral home.  
  
"Thanks Krillin..." Gohan spoke as Videl wrapped her arms around  
his left arm and the two walked to go see her.  
  
"Videl, this is my mom, Chi Chi." Gohan spoke as he smiled at  
his mother.  
  
Videl was in shock. "Oh my God... she's... she's the lady from  
my dream! I don't believe this!"  
  
"Something wrong...?" Gohan asked her.  
  
"No...nothings wrong Gohan..." Videl spoke, looking at the body  
of Chi Chi.  
  
*************************************  
  
Videl felt as if someone she loved dearly was leaving her.  
"I promise I'll take care of Gohan Chi Chi, I'll do the best job  
that I possibly can..." Videl held on to Gohan tightly as his mother  
was being lowered into the ground. 


	5. Saiyaman And A Seductress

Though you don't know it now...  
Chapter 5: Saiyaman And A Seductress  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ ...sigh... if only...  
  
Gohan stayed home for another week from school and became  
accustomed to his new life. He made his parent's bedroom his,  
and made the room that he and Goten used to share just for him.  
Goten was very happy about this because he could stay up late  
and watch TV unless Gohan caught him. Gohan enjoyed his privacy  
as well, he often talked to Videl late at night, and they became  
very close. Bulma offered to take care of Goten during the day  
while Gohan was at school, so he was finally able to return to  
school.  
  
One night he was reading to his little brother, something he had  
gotten used to doing, when he noticed Goten was squirming.  
  
"Gohan..." Goten interrupted.  
  
"What is it Squirt...?  
  
"When am I gonna learn to read? Mommy always said that she was  
gonna start teaching me like she taught you in a few months."  
  
"Wow, I forgot Goten... I'll have to ask Bulma about what to  
do."  
  
"Can I go to school with you ?!"  
  
Gohan laughed. "No Goten, you're too young and you don't know  
enough to go to high school yet. Besides... people might get  
suspicious of your powers. Same with Trunks."  
  
"Ooooooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaay...." Goten replied.  
  
"You just enjoy not having to go to school you can squirt."  
Gohan said tucking his little brother in.  
  
"YAY! I GET TO STAY WITH AT CAPSULE CORP. TOMORROW, DON'T I?!"  
Goten yelled excitedly.  
  
"Yup, tomorrow's Monday so I'm going back to school."  
  
"YAY!"  
  
"Okay Goten, go to sleep then. The sooner you go to sleep, the  
sooner we go!"  
  
"Okay Gohan!" he said giving his brother a big hug. "Good  
night!"  
  
"Good night Squirt..." Gohan said as he turned off the light and  
closed his little brother's door.  
  
Gohan yawned and went to go take a shower before he went to bed.  
As he finished his shower the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Gohan!" Videl's voice came through.  
  
"Hey Videl, can ya hold on a sec? I just got out of the  
shower..."  
  
"Okay." She heard Gohan put the phone down and giggled, he was  
too innocent for his own good. "So you're not decent..." she  
whispered as an evil grin crossed her face and she seductively  
licked her lips.  
  
As she giggled she saw visions of Gohan, remembering him in gym  
class with his tight muscle shirt, that showed all of the  
muscles on his broad, well chiseled chest, as well as the rest  
of his upper body. She was becoming a little too excited, and  
she was starting to feel it.  
  
"Hello?..." Gohan picked up the phone as he put on his boxers.  
Videl didn't seem to be paying attention. "...Videl?..." Still  
there was no answer.  
  
"HELLO!" Gohan yelled as loud as he could.  
  
Videl jumped. "Oh, I'm sorry Gohan! I was a little distracted."  
  
"I bet you were..." he thought to himself. Thanks to his Saiyan  
hearing, he heard her comment. He giggle and blushed, and it's a  
good thing that it couldn't be seen through the phone. "That's  
okay. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing really... just NOT excited about going to school." She  
said with a huge sigh. "But on the bright side, just one more  
week until spring break!"  
  
"Oh yeah, and that reminds me, I'm going back to school  
tomorrow."  
  
"YOU ARE!?" Videl said completely unable to control her  
excitement.  
  
"Yup, Bulma said Goten could stay at Capsule Corp. during the  
week."  
  
"That was nice of her, now he doesn't have to be by himself!  
But, I still can't believe you know her! She's like the best  
scientist in the whole world!"  
  
"Yeah, she and my dad have been friends since he was little."  
  
"Well it's good that Goten is gonna be with her then."  
  
"Yeah, and I know that he's gonna have a lot of fun too..."  
Gohan said a with a little sadness in his voice.  
  
"You don't seem too excited about that... something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing in particular... It's just... weird not having my mom  
here... ya know? I mean, no more waking up to breakfast, or  
coming home and having her ask about how my day was. "  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Well, I guess I just want Goten to show a little more emotion.  
I wonder if its actually hit him yet..."  
  
"Maybe he really IS happy for her Gohan, now she won't be in  
pain anymore."  
  
"I guess you've got a point. I'm pretty sure that's how Goten  
feels. He always feels like he needs to take care of me, that's  
what he told me anyway, remember?"  
  
" Yup... so are you sure that you're ready to go back to school  
Gohan...?" Videl asked full of concern.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. I think I need to get outta the house anyway...  
before Goten drives me insane. He's been taking this whole "Take  
Care Of Gohan" thing to seriously. I don't know how my mom did  
it some times. He's the complete opposite of me!"  
  
"So he's loud and annoying...?"  
  
Gohan giggled. "Ummmmmmmmm yeah, I guess you could say that...  
but he is kinda like my dad, he looks exactly like him when he  
was little. I guess that's why my mom didn't mind him the way he  
was."  
  
"Yup, I guess that's why. My dad says that I remind him of my  
mom."  
  
"Come to think of it, you never talk about your mom Videl, what  
is she like?"  
  
Videl sighed, she knew that this moment would come. "Well Gohan,  
my mom died when I was little, maybe four or five."  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry... shouldn't have brought that up..."  
  
"No, it's okay. It was bound to come up some time anyway. Might  
as well tell you about it now." Videl sighed and shifted  
positions in her bed.  
  
Gohan plopped down on his bed. "Only if your sure."  
  
"I'm sure Gohan. Besides, you told me about your mom. I know she  
really was important to you."  
  
"Okay Videl, I just don't want you to bring up anything that  
might make you cry."  
  
"Oh Gohan, you know I'm a strong girl. It's pretty hard to make  
me cry."  
  
"Just making sure, I don't want you to feel bad or anything..."  
  
"You're too sweet Gohan, I love you!"  
  
Gohan gasped. "Wha....?"  
  
Videl felt heat gather in her cheeks and almost fell off of the  
bed from embarrassment. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST SAID THAT  
OUTLOUD" She said to herself as she hit herself on the head. "Oh  
ummm.... never mind, but thanks for the concern Gohan!"  
  
Gohan didn't know how to reply after what he had just heard. She  
LOVED him? He felt the same way... he was unsure of whether to  
tell her or not. "Sure..." He sighed as that was all he could  
say.  
  
Videl giggled as she tried to continue on. "Well Gohan, my dad  
wasn't always some big, strong, hard headed guy. He and my mom  
met at the police academy."  
  
"Your dad... a policemen...?" Gohan giggled at the thought.  
  
"Yeah. My mom and dad became very close, and after they both  
graduated from the academy, they got married. Then they had me  
about a year later. We were all so happy! We'd go everywhere  
together, the three of us! We had a great time doing everything,  
even if it was the most boring thing in the world!" Videl paused  
as she felt a little pain in her heart.  
  
"You okay...?" Gohan asked gently.  
  
She sighed. "Yeah. So anyway, my mom and dad were on duty one  
day in late October, and the mayor had just won the elections.  
The losing candidate went mad and held the mayor hostage.  
  
"Wow...."  
  
"Yup, sounds crazy, I know. My mom and dad were ordered to go to  
the mayor's mansion and get him outta there. When my mom and dad  
came face to face with the losing candidate, he got scared and  
was about to shoot the mayor, but my mom got in the way and took  
the shot for him. He knew that he had killed my mom, and didn't  
wanna spend the rest of his life in prison, so the bastard shot  
and killed himself after that."  
  
"Oh... I'm so sorry Videl. But you should be proud of your mom,  
she did sound like a strong woman."  
  
"She was, the men at the police station always tell me that she  
was the toughest gal on the force." Videl giggled a little.  
  
Gohan laughed, he remembered her mentioning how often she saved  
the city. "So that's where you get it from, Miss Savior Of The  
City."  
  
"Yeah I guess so, I've saved my share of citizens and stopped  
quite a few bad guys."  
  
Gohan laughed. "So... what happened after that whole incident?"  
  
"The hospital said that she didn't feel any pain because it went  
right through her brain. That makes me happy that she when she  
died it was painless though."  
  
"... How did your dad end up taking it?"  
  
"Well, my dad was pretty depressed for a while and he quit his  
job as a policeman, even though they had just promoted him. He  
started training day after day for hours on end. Then when the  
world martial arts tournament came around, he won. So that's how  
his whole franchise got started."  
  
"Wow, I had no idea your dad was so determined."  
  
"I know that he doesn't seem like it, but he really is, and he  
cares alot about people and is willing to protect anybody."  
Videl said as she smoothed out her long black lockes.  
  
"I'm sorry for thinking like this Videl, but I guess I never  
realized that, I kinda used to think that your dad was...  
well... just a selfish person..."  
  
"It's okay Gohan, alot of people do."  
  
"Maybe if we all knew your dad like you did, people wouldn't  
think that."  
  
"I don't think that most people would wanna know my dad Gohan,  
he can be very mean if he wants to. Especially after my mom  
died."  
  
"My mom cried for a while after my dad died, but she was always  
the same, happy person, it was in her nature. I don't think she  
could help it, she just always took care of everybody, and  
expected everybody to follow her rules. If not, they got a nice  
visit from Mr.FryingPan."  
  
Videl giggled. "Did you ever get a nice visit from Mr.FryingPan,  
Gohan?"  
  
Gohan laughed. "Only a couple of times, mostly only when I would  
fall asleep studying. My mom would make me study alot."  
  
"AH HA! So that's why you're so smart Brains. " Videl said  
trying to act serious.  
  
Gohan laughed. "I guess you could say that... I sure didn't get  
it from my dad... sometimes he was as dumb as a rock."  
  
"Same here, whenever I need help with homework, I ask one of the  
maids, my dad always says that my mom was the brains of the  
operation."  
  
"Well, you can ask me for help too. I'm sure that I can help."  
  
"Awwwwww, thanks Gohan, you're too sweet." Videl said as her  
cheeks turned a light shade of pink.  
  
"No problem." Gohan yawned. "Oops, sorry, I guess I'm a little  
tired."  
  
"It's okay, I'm getting a little tired too." Videl yawned an  
even bigger yawn. "I think we better go before one of us falls  
asleep."  
  
"Alright then, I'll see you at school tomorrow."  
  
Videl was feeling sleepy, but it cheered her up knowing that  
Gohan would be back at school tomorrow. She had missed him alot,  
especially since she hadn't seen him since she had dropped of  
all of the assignments that Gohan needed to make up, which was  
the day after the funeral. "Okay... bye... Gohan..."  
  
Gohan giggled. "Bye Videl." He hung up the phone and let out a  
sigh. "I love you so much." he said as he wrapped himself in his  
blanket, and dozed off.  
  
"I love you, Gohan..." Videl said as she put her phone on the  
receiver and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.  
  
**********************************  
  
The next morning, Gohan got up early and got dressed for school.  
He wore orange pants, a white shirt and a black vest, along with  
the badge he need to wear to school. He went downstairs to make  
breakfast. It was a good thing he had seen his mom cook so  
often, he had no trouble at all making a huge breafast for  
himself and Goten. And thanks to his speed, it only took him  
about thirty minutes to get everything done.  
  
He went upstairs to wake up Goten. "Hey Little Bro, good  
morning."  
  
"Good morning Gohan..." Goten said rubbing his eyes. Then his  
nose twitched. "I SMELL BREAFAST!"  
  
Gohan giggled. "Yup that's right! So hurry up and get dressed so  
you can eat."  
  
"Alrighty!" Goten said happily as he ran to the bathroom. Five  
minutes later, he emerged from his room downstairs, and stared  
at the plate of food Gohan had served him. "YAY! FOOD!" He cried  
excitedly.  
  
"Dig in Goten! We have to leave in about twenty minutes."  
  
"Owwwbwwwighty!" Gohan spoke while stuffing his mouth.  
  
A few seconds later Gohan had joined him and they both ate until  
they were about to explode. "Wow Gohan, that was just as good as  
mom's!"  
  
Gohan messed with his little brother's hair. "Alright then,  
let's go Goten, I don't wanna be late."  
  
He picked up his backpack and they both walked out of the door.  
Gohan flew off but accidently left Goten behind.  
  
'GOOOOOOOOOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Goten yelled in the distance.  
  
"What's wrong Goten?"  
  
"YOU MEANIE! YOU KNOW I CAN'T FLY!"  
  
"Opps sorry Goten! I completely forgot." He swooped down to pick  
up his little brother and flew off towards Capsule Corp.  
  
"Gohan, I wanna fly too!"  
  
"I know squirt, I'll teach you sometime."  
  
"But when?" Goten asked anxiously.  
  
"Well, I have two weeks off starting next week, so I'll teach  
you then."  
  
"Yipee!" Goten yelled as they landed at Capsule Corp.  
  
They walked up to the front of the giant complex and Goten rang  
the doorbell excitedly. Bulma emerged in the huge doorway.  
  
"Hi Gohan, ready for school?"  
  
"Yep, just dropping off Goten."  
  
"Okay then, just be careful. And if anyone bugs you, tell me,  
I'll straighten them out."  
  
Gohan laughed. "Thanks Bulma, but I think Videl will take care  
of that for me."  
  
Bulma also laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. She likes you  
alot Gohan... you two would make a cute couple."  
  
Gohan blushed. "It's not like that Bulma! I promise!"  
  
"Then why did she kiss you when she came and dropped off your  
homework for you?" Goten asked curiously.  
  
"She did...?" Bulma asked with a devilish smile.  
  
"Well.... it... it was just a kiss on the cheek!" Gohan replied,  
ready to destroy Goten right there.  
  
"Whatever you say, little boy..." Bulma teased.  
  
"I gotta go before I'm late!" Gohan said floating into the air,  
trying to avoid any further trouble.  
  
"Okay! Bye Big Brother!" Goten yelled jumping up and down.  
  
"Bye Gohan! Have a good day!" Bulma yelled  
  
"Bye Bulma! Bye Goten, and be good!" Gohan shouted and shot off  
into the city.  
  
Bulma and Goten waved as Gohan flew off. "Keep your pants on  
Gohan." She said outloud.  
  
"Are they falling?" Gohan asked innocently.  
  
Bulma couldn't help but laugh. "No Goten, it's an expression,  
I'll explain it to you when you're older." She said leading  
Goten inside.  
  
"Alrighty." Goten said.  
  
**********************************  
  
Gohan heard loud noises from the city below as he flew. "What  
was that?!" He stopped and looked down, and saw a bank being  
robbed below him. There were camera men below, and the police  
obviously couldn't help because the whole bank was blocked by a  
huge gang of thieves. "Wow, I should help... I don't think that  
this is gonna end for a while if I don't. But what if they find  
out who I am? I can't let anybody find out! What am I gonna do?"  
He argued with himself, unsure what to do. "Maybe if I go super  
sayian... fine... I'll do it." He took a deep breath and felt  
his aura change, and then he was super sayian.  
  
He flew down in front of the bank, directly facing three  
robbers. "Hey kid, what are you doing?!" One of the police  
officers yelled.  
  
The robbers noticed him and were angry for the interference.  
"Get him!" one of them yelled. At once the three started to fire  
their machine guns at Gohan.  
  
Gohan powered up and created and aura around himself that made  
the bullets disintegrate on contact. "What's happening?!" One of  
the robbers screamed. "Why won't the bastard die!?"  
  
"You wanna kill me huh?" Gohan went in to punch one of the  
robbers, then picked up one of them and threw him into the last  
one.  
  
The police officers gasped as Gohan went into the bank and after  
the rest of the robbers. "What's going on here?!" The officers  
heard the voice of a certain young heroine.  
  
"Videl! Some kid just took out three armed bank robbers and is  
going in for the rest!" One of the officers yelled.  
  
"WHAT?!" I don't believe that!" Videl said.  
  
Then, one robber came flying out the front door and landed with  
the other three. He was soon after followed by another six more  
robbers. All were left lying there, unconscious. Soon after,  
Gohan emerged, along with employees and citizens. He was  
bombarded by camera crews and police men and was asked many  
questions.  
  
"Who are you? How old are you? What is your name?" were just a  
few among them.  
  
Videl plowed through the people and just barely got a look at  
Gohan before he flew off towards the school, quickly loosing all  
of the cameras. "Who... was that guy... I've seen him somewhere  
before..." Videl thought as she looked at her watch and realized  
that she was almost late for school. She broke through the crowd  
and dashed for the school, wondering who the mysterious fighter  
could be.  
  
"I've gotta find out who that guy is!" She thought as she  
entered the building and ran to her locker. She then crashed  
into a familiar face, causing him to fall to the floor.  
  
"Oops! I'm sorry Gohan!" She said offering him a hand.  
  
"That's alright Videl. Let's go, I don't wanna be late."  
  
"Okay!" She said as they both ran down the hall into the  
classroom.  
  
As they walked in, they were met by the blonde professor whom  
everyone made fun of. "I'm sorry I'm late professor, but the  
bank was almost robbed and I was helping out."  
  
"Zat eez quite alright Veedel, you may go take a zeet." She then  
noticed Gohan. "Welcome back Meezter Zon, we weren't expecting  
you back zo zoon. Meezis Briefs called and told ze school, I'm  
very zorry."  
  
"Thank you professor, here are all of the assignments that I  
missed."  
  
"Oh my gozsh! You feenezshed all of zem! EENCREDEEBLE! You may  
go take your zeet Gohan..."  
  
"Thank you professor." He said as went to take his seat in  
between Videl and Erasa.  
  
"Hey Gohan, long time no see!" Erasa of course had to talk to  
him before he could even sit down.  
  
"Hey Erasa." He said smiling at her.  
  
"Everything okay brains?" Sharpner asked looking at him from  
next to Erasa.  
  
"Yeah... I'm okay..." Gohan said looking down at his desk.  
  
"I don't believe you!" Erasa said staring at him expecting an  
answer.  
  
"Nothing's wrong Erasa! Leave him the hell alone!" Videl shouted  
glaring at the young girl.  
  
"Geesh, sorry Videl..." Erasa said as she was interrupted by the  
intercom.  
  
"Teachers, please turn on your televisions to channel three for  
a public message." The voice from the intercom said.  
  
The professor turned on the television and soon after, a  
newscaster came on screen. "Good morning everyone, just about  
thirty minutes ago, a nearby bank founded by the great Hercule  
was robbed."  
  
Many students gasped, except for Videl, who was excited about  
possibly getting to see the her from this morning, and Gohan,  
who was scared that everyone was going to find out it was him.  
Then, the events of that morning were replayed. Everyone was  
shocked to see the bullets disintegrate and the young man take  
out ten robbers by himself. A shot of the young man coming out  
of the bank then flying off was played, then a picture of his  
face was left on the screen.  
  
A few policemen were interviewed after that, and they told all  
they knew about the young man, which was hardly anything. And  
they all referred to him as the "Gold Fighter".  
  
The newscaster's voice then came back on. "If anyone has any  
information on this "Gold Fighter" then please contact the  
police station, they would like to reward him as well as anyone  
who has information. Then the television turned off.  
  
Everyone was talking amongst themselves, except for Videl, who  
was staring intently at Gohan. "Something wrong Videl...?" He  
asked, a little frightened. He knew that other people may have  
been stupid, but Videl sure wasn't.  
  
"Gohan. You and I are going to have a little talk after school."  
  
"Sure Videl, is something wrong?" He asked cautiously.  
  
"Don't play stupid with me Son Gohan. You can't run from me."  
  
Gohan gulped. "Okay Videl."  
  
As the day went by, Videl kept on eyeing Gohan, and casting him  
evil grins. This was of course frightening Gohan. Then, finally,  
the last bell rang. Gohan quickly went and put his things away  
and closed his locker to find Videl standing right next to him.  
  
"VIDEL!" He jumped when he saw her.  
  
"Hello Gohan." She said, followed by one of her evil grins.  
  
"Ummm... why did you wanna see me?"  
  
Videl grabbed his arm and lead him outside into the courtyard,  
which was mostly empty. "Gohan... would you happen to know who  
this "Gold Fighter" is?"  
  
"Of course not Videl, never see him before!"  
  
"Is that so? Then why were you and him wearing the same clothes  
today?"  
  
"That must be a complete coincidence! Besides, that guy has  
blonde hair!"  
  
"Hmmmm, I guess you have a point there Gohan, maybe. You better  
watch out though." She placed her hand on his chest and put her  
mouth against his ear. "I'd hate to be you if I found out that  
you were lying to me ." She said seductively.  
  
Gohan had chills running through him, and was left a little  
shocked. "Ummm... okay."  
  
The young girl giggled as she stood up and stretched. "Let's go  
get some ice cream Gohan, it's hot out here."  
  
"Sorry Videl, I don't have any money with me."  
  
"That's okay silly, I'll pay for you." She said as she latched  
onto his arm and they walked away from the school.  
  
"Hey, look at them Sharpner, isn't it CUTE!" Erasa said looking  
at Gohan and Videl from far away.  
  
"Oh come one Erasa, we both know that there's nothing going on  
there!" Sharpner said, a little jealous.  
  
"Well then Sharpy, let's go follow them and see if you're  
right." Erasa said, trying to trigger more jealousy.  
  
"Fine." He said as the two followed them to a nearby ice cream  
shop.  
  
Videl ordered two sundaes and lead Gohan to a booth. "So how's  
Goten?"  
  
"He's okay, I'm sure he's having a fun time at Capsule Corp.  
with Trunks."  
  
"That's nice." Videl said as she began to seductively lick her  
spoon, knowing that this was going to make Gohan uncomfortable.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with that girl today!" Erasa said  
looking suspiciously at Videl.  
  
"Maybe she's feeling kinky." Sharpner said as he began to laugh.  
  
Erasa elbowed him in the stomach. "Poor Gohan, what is she  
trying to do to him? We should go and stop her right now!'  
  
"Awwwwwwwwww, do we have to?" Sharpner begged. He was it quite  
entertaining to see Gohan in such a postion.  
  
"Yes! Let's go!" Erasa shouted, dragging Sharpner into the shop.  
  
Gohan was getting a little scared, but let out a sigh of relief  
when Erasa and Sharpner showed up. "Hey guys!" He said and  
waved.  
  
Videl turned to see the two looking at them. "What do you guys  
want?" She was a little annoyed.  
  
"Oh nothing, we just saw you guys in here, so we figured we'd  
come and say hi!" Erasa said  
  
"Yeah, what she said." Sharpner added.  
  
"Oh that's nice, too bad we're leaving." Videl said dropping her  
spoon into the empty dish, and grabbing Gohan who had finished a  
few minutes earlier. "Come on Gohan."  
  
"Ummmmmmmmm........okay. See you guys tomorrow!" Gohan said  
reluctantly as he was being dragged out.  
  
"What. The. Hell." Sharpner said a little shocked towards  
Videl's behavior.  
  
"What is she trying to do to poor Gohan?" Erasa said as she  
began following the two.  
  
Sharpner stopped her. "Ummmmm... I think we better leave that to  
them.  
  
"I guess you're right." Erasa sighed watching the two walk down  
the street.  
  
"Gohan, I hope you're not lying to me." Videl said as the two  
continued to walk.  
  
"Or course not Videl, I've told you almost everything about  
myself."  
  
Videl stopped. "I guess I have to believe you for now." She said  
as she kissed Gohan on the cheek and started walking again.  
"I'll see you tomorrow Gohan."  
  
"Bye Videl." He said. "What have I gotten myself into."  
  
**********************************  
  
"Here you are Gohan." Bulma said handing him a special watch.  
"Just press that big red button, and you'll be wearing that  
costume I showed you earlier."  
  
"Thanks Bulma. That is gonna help. ALOT."  
  
"No problem Gohan. But it's not like you have to go around  
saving the city you know.... Oh what am I talking about, you're  
Goku's son, it's in your blood."  
  
"Yay! My brother's a super hero!" Goten shouted.  
  
Gohan messed with his little brother's hair. "I guess so squirt.  
We better get going now. Thanks again Bulma!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah... just go save the world... ummmm... Gohan, you  
need a super hero name now..."  
  
"Hmmmmmmm. I guess you're right." He stood there for a few  
minutes thinking, and then the idea hit him.  
  
"I've got it!" he shouted as he pressed the big red button.  
There was a brilliant flash of white, and Gohan struck a pose.  
"I'M THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!"  
  
Bulma laughed. "Well then Saiyaman, you'd better get going so  
you can get some sleep and save the city tomorrow."  
  
Gohan scooped up Goten and began to float in the air outside of  
the huge complex. "GREAT SAIYAMAN, AWAY!" He shouted and sped  
of.  
  
"I've created a monster." Bulma shook her head and went inside.  
  
Over the course of the next few days, The Great Saiyaman became  
a household name in Satan city. Everyone had heard about him,  
and some had even been saved by him. Including Videl, and this  
really made her angry. Gohan did a good job hiding his identity  
from everyone, including Videl, until he was caught that Friday.  
  
While walking outside of the circus one day, Gohan had  
discovered that one of the animals, a pterodactyl named Toby  
whom he knew, had been kidnapped from his nest. He knew that his  
parents would soon be on their way, and would destroy the city  
if they didn't find him. Gohan managed to take him back and was  
about to take him back to his nest, when he was caught by Videl.  
  
"I always knew that you were a criminal." She said going into a  
fighting stance.  
  
"Miss Videl, you don't understand! This is a special case!"  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhh, I understand! You pretend to save the city, and  
then when you need to break that law at your convenience, you  
call it a "special case". You make me sick." And with that, she  
lunged at him.  
  
"Miss Videl, you have to stop!" He shouted as he dodged all of  
her attacks.  
  
Suddenly, two extremely large pterodactyls flew over the city.  
The had found their son.  
  
"Now do you see what I'm talking about Miss Videl! If we don't  
stop them, they're going to destroy the city! I've known this  
little family since I was little. They shouldn't have been  
separated."  
  
"I...understand." Videl said.  
  
The male swooped down at Gohan, but only scratched his face as  
he dove down to cover Videl and Toby. He swooped down again, but  
completely missed this time.  
  
"You've gotta stop! Don't you recognize me? IT'S ME GOHA-  
uhhhhhhhhh" Gohan stopped realzing that Videl was right  
underneath him.  
  
"I knew it !" Videl shouted, grabbing him by the collar of his  
green gi. "It's you! Isn't it Gohan?"  
  
"Who's Gohan?" he said, trying to act as if he didn't know.  
  
"GOHAN! STOP LY-" Videl was interrupted as Gohan dove down to  
avoid being hit by the pterodactyl.  
  
"I've gotta stop him! Please look after this little guy Miss  
Videl!" Gohan said, handing her Toby.  
  
He flew into the air and tried to stop the pterodactyl but ended  
up having to knock him out. The owner of the circus had a gun  
pointed at Videl and was about to shoot her, when the policemen  
on the scene realized that the whole thing was his fault, and  
sorrounded him. He was put in jail, and the family of  
pterodactyls was able to fly back to their nest.  
  
Videl was walking home thirty minutes later, when she saw Gohan  
running down the street. "Where are you going, Gohan?" She said  
as she slowly walked up to the young man. She had the biggest  
frin ever on her face.  
  
"Hey Videl...." He said "I was just going home ya know..."  
  
"Really, well I was just helping Saiyaman about thirty minutes  
ago." She smiled as she saw a bandage on his cheek. "This is  
funny. Saiyaman got scratched in the exact same place where you  
have your bandange, Gohan."  
  
"Oh, what a coincidence." he giggle and gave her the classic Son  
family smile as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"This is no coincidence!" She shouted as she ripped the bandage  
off his face. Hmmmmm, still fresh. That's funny."  
  
Gohan realized that now he had been caught. "Please Videl! You  
can't tell anybody! I just do it to protect Goten and I! I  
wouldn't a giant swarm of reporters outside of our house!  
Please! Please don't tell!"  
  
"Oh don't worry Gohan. I won't tell."  
  
Gohan let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Videl."  
  
"On one condition."  
  
"Oh boy..." he said to himself.  
  
"You have to teach me how to fly." Videl smiled "You can do that  
right?"  
  
"Yeah, anyone can fly."  
  
"Good, then it's settled. And aren't we lucky that you have two  
whole weeks to teach me? Good thing it's spring break."  
  
"Alright Videl, only if you promise not to tell anybody."  
  
"Don't worry Gohan, I won't. I'll be at your house on Monday."  
She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked home. "See ya then  
Gohan."  
  
"Bye Videl..." Gohan sighed. "Maybe this won't be so bad... atleast I'll get to see her." Gohan walked behing a building and flew off. This wouldn't be bad at all. 


	6. Lessons And Confessions

Though you don't know it now...  
Chapter 6: Lessons And Confessions  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ ...sigh... if only...  
  
"Do you remember what I told you earlier Goten?" Gohan asked  
Goten that Sunday night as he was tucking him in.  
  
"Yeah! I remember everything! No ki blasts, and don't show all  
of my strength.. AND ABSOLUTELY NO SUPER SAIYAN!" Goten said  
with pride.  
  
"Exactly Goten!" Gohan said as he messed with Goten's hair.  
  
"Why Big Brother?" Goten asked curiously  
  
"Because then Videl might think that we're weird. I don't want  
her to know about those things yet."  
  
"But won't she find out someday anyway?"  
  
"Yeah... but not too soon. I'll let you know when it's okay to  
do those things around her."  
  
"Alrighty Big Brother! Now let me go to sleep! The sooner I go  
to sleep, the sooner I fly, right?"  
  
"Exactly Goten." Gohan said as he gave his little brother a hug  
and got up to leave the room.  
  
"Goodnight Gohan!"  
  
"Goodnight Goten." Gohan left the room and went to his own room.  
Tomorrow was going to be interesting.  
  
He got ready for bed and as he was covering himself with his  
blanket, the phone started ringing. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Gohan."  
  
"Hey Videl..."  
  
"What's wrong? Are you annoyed that I called you? Should I never  
call you again?"  
  
"No! No! It's not that."  
  
"Whatever you say Gohan. We should get an early start, so I'll  
be there at nine tomorrow."  
  
"Alright. That sounds good."  
  
"Okay then. It's settled. But it takes me so long to get to your  
house, it'll be such a waste of time go and come back everyday.  
  
"Hmmmmmm... I forgot about that." Gohan said as he was trying to  
gather up enough courage for his next question. "Well then...  
why... don't... you... stay over here for spring break?"  
  
Videl blushed a little at the question. "Well, I don't know how  
I could get my dad to agree with that, but I'll try."  
  
"Okay, If he doesn't, I'll get Bulma to convince him." Gohan  
said with a giggle.  
  
"That sounds like a plan. Then I'll see you tomorrow Gohan."  
  
"Okay, Goodnight Videl."  
  
"Goodnight Gohan." Videl said as she hung up the phone and let  
out a sigh. How would she ever get her dad to agree with this?  
She decided to sleep on it.  
  
***************************************  
  
Videl let out a big yawn as she woke up the next morning. "Oh  
great... time to go ask daddy..." She moaned and got out of bed.  
  
She walked out of her room and went into the giant living room,  
where Hercule was already sitting down. "Good morning Daddy!"  
She said trying to be as nice as she could.  
  
"Good mornin' Sweet Pea." He said standing up from a large  
leather chair.  
  
Videl noticed that he looked beat up and bruised, but just  
dismissed it as a training accident. "Hey daddy... do you think  
that..."  
  
Hercule interrupted. "Yes, of course you can stay at that boy's  
house! Go right ahead!" he said with unusual excitement.  
  
"What? How did you know...?"  
  
"Nevermind that! Just go and have a fun time!"  
  
"Thank you Daddy!" Videl gave her father a big hug a started  
running to her room to pack.  
  
Hercule moaned and fell on the large leather couch. He was  
hurting very much, and he was embarrassed. After all, he had  
been beaten up by a woman. IN A DREAM!  
  
**FLASH BACK**  
  
"Now listen here you big idiot! You're gonna let Videl stay at  
my son's house for spring break whether you like it or not!"  
  
"WHAT? You're crazy lady! Don't tell me what to do!" As Hercule  
said this he was hit in the head by a large frying pan. "WHAT  
THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU LADY! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"  
  
"YES YOU BIG LUG! YOU'RE A BIG FAKE, AND LIKE I SAID, YOU'RE  
GONNA LET VIDEL STAY AT MY SON'S HOUSE FOR SPRING BREAK!"  
  
" A FAKE?! HOW DARE YOU! I'M NEVER GONNA LET HER GO! YOU THINK  
THAT I WOULD LET HER STAY AT A BOY'S HOUSE?" Hercule was again  
hit by the large frying pan.  
  
"YOU IDIOT! MY GOHAN WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HER! HOW DARE  
YOU EVEN THINK THAT!"  
  
Chi Chi continued to beat up Hercule in an attempt to convince  
him, even though it took her a while to do so. Hercule woke up  
the next morning very beat up and shaken up about the whole  
experience.  
  
**END FLASH BACK**  
  
"Thank you Daddy!" Hercule turned to see his daughter all packed  
and ready to go.  
  
"Sure Sweet Pea."  
  
"I promise that I'll call you every night!" Videl said as she  
picked up her belongings and started walking to the front door  
of the huge mansion.  
  
"Okay Videl, and If that boy tries to do anything to you, then  
come and home I'll take care of that little..."  
  
"DADDY! Gohan would never do anything like that! Don't even  
think it!"  
  
Okay, I'm sorry Sweet Pea..." Hercule was frightened. He  
remembered that Chi Chi had said the same thing, maybe he wasn't  
such a bad kid after all. "Yeah right, the bastard is stealing  
my little girl." He thought to himself.  
  
"Bye Daddy!"  
  
"Bye Sweet Pea, be careful!"  
  
"I will." Videl answered as she got into her giant yellow copter  
and flew off into the distance. She was going to love this  
spring break.  
  
***************************************  
  
Gohan got up early the next morning and got the spare room ready  
for Videl. He knew that she was going to end up staying there  
for spring break. At least that's what Chi Chi had told him in a  
dream, apparently she had taken care of Mr. Satan. He laughed at  
the though, she had probably beaten the poor man. He did deserve  
it though. Gohan went to start breakfast and felt a tug at the  
leg of his blue gi.  
  
"Good morning Big Brother!"  
  
"Good morning Goten, get dressed, breakfast is almost ready and  
Videl should be here soon."  
  
"Yay! I'll hurry!" Goten shouted as he ran up the stairs and got  
ready.  
  
Gohan continued with breakfast when he was interrupted by a  
knock at the door. He answered it and there stood Videl with a  
few bags. Obviously, she would be staying there for the next two  
weeks.  
  
Videl jumped onto him and threw her arms around his neck. "Well  
hello to you too..." Gohan said as he wrapped his arms around  
her waist.  
  
Videl blushed a little when she realized what they had done. "My  
dad said I could stay over here for spring break!"  
  
"That's great!" Gohan said as he started spinning around. They  
came to a stop and Goten walked in.  
  
"Oops!" He said as he covered his eyes with his hands.  
  
Videl laughed as she jumped out of Gohan's arms and walked to  
Goten. "Sorry Goten, but nothing happened." She said as she  
picked him up and gave him a hug.  
  
"Okay then." He said as his stomach started growling loudly.  
  
They all laughed. "Breakfast is ready Goten." Gohan said.  
  
"Yipee!" Goten cried as he jumped out of Videl's arms and took a  
seat at the table.  
  
Are you hungry Videl?" Gohan asked as he handed Goten a giant  
plate of food.  
  
Videl stared in awe as Goten started devouring the food.  
"Ummmm... not that hungry." she said as she took a seat.  
  
Gohan placed a plate of food in front of Videl and she started  
eating. "Wow! This is really good Gohan!" She said in between  
bites.  
  
"Gohan cooks almost as good as mom did!" Goten said with his  
mouth full.  
  
"Goten!" Gohan shouted.  
  
"Sorry Gohan." He said with a big smile.  
  
"That's all right, just don't chew with your mouth open again."  
Gohan said and starting eating what he served himself.  
  
Videl was amazed at the amount of food that the two were eating.  
She could barely keep herself from staring at them. As Gohan and  
Goten finished, they both leaned back into their chairs and  
sighed as they patted their stomachs.  
  
"That was really good Big Brother!" Goten said.  
  
"Thanks Goten."  
  
Videl laughed at the two, they looked like they were going to  
explode. "That was good Gohan, thank you." She said.  
  
"No problem." Gohan said as he gathered all of the dishes and  
started washing them.  
  
"Wow, he cooks, cleans, and he's cute." Videl thought as a huge  
grin formed on her lips.  
  
"Something funny Videl?" Goten asked when he noticed her smile.  
  
"No, it's nothing, Goten." She said and smiled at him.  
  
For some reason, Gohan had heard this in his head and was a  
little confused. "Okay Videl, I'll take you to your room." Gohan  
said as he picked up her bags and lead her upstairs.  
  
Videl couldn't help but notice his muscles that were exposed  
through his blue gi. She licked her lips as they passed a large  
room. "That's my room." Gohan said.  
  
"Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll be in there in a few days..." Videl  
thought to herself with an evil smirk.  
  
"What?" Gohan said, a bit shocked.  
  
"Ummmmmmm... what?" Videl asked also. Had she said that outloud?  
  
"Oh... I guess nothing..." Gohan said as he continued to the  
spare room. He placed her bags down as they stepped into the  
room. "Here we are." He said.  
  
"Wow, it's pretty." Videl said inspecting the room. The room was  
very bright and there were a bunch of flowers everywhere.  
  
"Mom liked this room to be full flowers, so I still put new ones  
in here every week."  
  
"Aww, that's so nice of you, Gohan." Videl said softly as she  
began to unpack some of her things. "I'll be downstairs in a few  
minutes."  
  
"Okay." Gohan said as he left and went downstairs, where he was  
met by Goten.  
  
"Gohan, I wanna fly already!" Goten said impatiently.  
  
"Okay squirt, just go outside because we have to wait for Videl  
for a few minutes."  
  
"Alrighty, I'll go!" Goten yelled as he ran out the door.  
  
"I'm ready!" Videl shouted as she came down the stairs.  
  
"Okay then, let's go." Gohan said as he and Videl went outside.  
  
"Fly! Fly! I wanna fly!" Goten said bouncing around Gohan.  
  
'You're gonna learn to fly too Goten?" Videl asked.  
  
"Yup! Gohan is gonna teach both of us!" He answered excitedly.  
  
"Okay then, let's go." Gohan said leading the two to a clearing  
near a lake.  
  
"Okay you two.... pretty much all you need to do is focus your  
ki and use it to push yourself off of the ground..."  
  
"Ki... what's that?" Videl asked.  
  
"Well, it's the energy you feel throughout your body." Gohan  
explained.  
  
"I don't get it..." Said Videl.  
  
"It's like this." Goten said and threw a ki blast out into a  
nearby mountain, causing it to explode.  
  
Gohan gulped, once again he was ready to destroy Goten. "Yeah...  
it's like that..." He said.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" Videl cried.  
  
Gohan realized that she didn't know how to control her ki, which  
was odd because she was a skilled fighter. "Goten, I need to  
teach Videl to control her ki, go play for a little bit. I'll  
call you when we're done."  
  
"Alrighty, I'll go play, but I'll be back!" Goten said bouncing  
off into the woods.  
  
Gohan plopped down on the grass and sat cross-legged. "Let's  
see... how do I teach you this..." Gohan said to himself.  
  
Videl plopped down across from him and also sat cross legged.  
"You mean you don't know what to teach me?" Videl asked, a  
little concerned.  
  
"It's not that..." Gohan said. "I just expected you to know how  
to control your ki since you're such a good fighter."  
  
Videl blushed a little at this statement. "Thanks Gohan, but I'm  
no where near as good as you." She replied.  
  
"That's okay. Now, you see, you can probably feel your energy  
and use it subconsciously.  
  
"I do?" Videl asked curiously  
  
"Yup, you just have to learn to control it on your own, and to  
conserve it. It shouldn't be too hard for you."  
  
Videl blushed again at this statement. "Thanks Gohan."  
  
"I'll show you how to control your power. Watch," Gohan said as  
he lifted up his hands and his palms faced across from each  
other.  
  
A small blue light formed in the center of his palms. Videl was  
in awe. "Wow, it's so pretty, how did you do that?" She said  
leaning in and looking at the small energy closer.  
  
The small light extinguished and Gohan spoke. "Well Videl, you  
have to find the center of your ki, and when you feel it, you  
pull it out of your body and focus it."  
  
"That doesn't sound too easy..." Videl pouted.  
  
"It's okay. Just close your eyes and take your time." Gohan said  
reassuringly.  
  
Videl mimicked Gohan and faced her palms across from each other.  
She closed her eyes and tried to focus. After about three hours,  
Gohan noticed that Videl was shaking and there were tears  
forming in the corners of her eyes, which were shut tight.  
  
"Videl, you have to relax, you're never going to find your  
center if you're all tense." Gohan said, placing his hand on her  
knee.  
  
Videl snapped. "I CAN'T DO IT! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO FOR THREE  
HOURS, BUT I STILL CAN'T CONTROL MY KI!" She said as she threw  
her arms around Gohan's waist, buried her head in his chest and  
began to cry.  
  
"It's okay... you're only human..." Gohan thought to himself.  
  
"What..?" Videl looked up at him while she was sobbing. She  
thought she heard him say something in her head.  
  
"Nothing... It's okay. You just need more time to learn." Gohan  
said rubbing her back.  
  
"Okay Gohan, I believe you." She said moving closer to him and  
tightening the embrace.  
  
Gohan began caressing her long black hair, when suddenly his  
stomach began growling loudly. "Oops... I guess I'm hungry." He  
said with a huge smile. He got up, dusted himself off and helped  
Videl up. "Let's go eat lunch, then we can come back and you can  
try again."  
  
"Okay..." Videl said as they started walking, but then she  
started to stumble, so she sat down on the grass. "I'm really  
tired... it hurts when I walk."  
  
"Well that's great!" Gohan shouted excitedly. "That means that  
you're using your ki already! You've almost done it Videl!"  
  
"Isn't that nice... too bad I can't move and celebrate with  
you." She said, and was a little annoyed.  
  
"That's okay," Gohan said as he knelt down and scooped up Videl.  
She put her arms around his neck, wrapped her legs around his  
waist, and was using the side of his head as a pillow. Gohan put  
his arms around her waist, and giggled when he realized that he  
was carrying her like a baby. While walking home, when he  
noticed that Videl had snuggled closer, and she was breathing  
softly against his neck, it sent shivers down his spine. He  
looked to his side and saw that she had fallen asleep.  
  
"Hi Gohan!" Goten said when he spotted the two.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhh! Be quiet Goten, Videl's asleep!" Gohan whispered  
loudly.  
  
"Oops, sorry!" Goten whispered covering his mouth with his  
hands.  
  
"It's okay Squirt, let's go get some lunch, I'm hungry!"  
  
"Me too let's go!"  
  
The two walked back to the small house in the middle of the  
mountains and Gohan quickly made rice and soup while Videl slept  
on the sofa and Goten went to play outside, so he wouldn't  
disturb anybody.  
  
He finished and went outside to get Goten. "Come inside Squirt,  
lunch is ready." He said.  
  
"Yay!" Goten cheered softly and went inside.  
  
They both ate until they were full, Goten was tired and went  
upstairs to take a nap while Gohan washed the dirty dishes.  
Gohan finished and decided to check on Videl, who was still  
sleeping like a baby. He sat down next to her and put her legs  
on his lap.  
  
"I think Videl and Goten have the right idea." He said as he  
closed his eyes to take a nap.  
  
***************************************  
  
Videl stretched as she woke up about two hours later. "Five  
o'clock..." She said getting her pig tails out of her face and  
looking at the clock. She stretched and felt something holding  
her legs down. She looked up and saw Gohan sitting down next to  
her and her legs were in his lap. As soon as she stirred, he had  
woken up.  
  
"Hey Videl, did you sleep well?" He asked with a slight yawn.  
  
"Yup! I feel completely refreshed!" She said sitting up, but she  
froze when she realized that she was now sitting in Gohan's lap.  
  
"Ummmmmm... this is a little awkward..." Gohan said as the two  
gazed at each other.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't like it..." Videl thought as she gazed  
at him.  
  
"What?" Gohan was again shocked.  
  
"Nothing...did I say anything?" Videl was shocked. Had she  
really been saying so many things outloud? "Ummmmmm... Gohan, I  
know this may sound weird but... can you hear my thoughts  
sometimes...?"  
  
"Yeah... I think I have been... can you hear mine sometimes  
too...?"  
  
"I think so..."  
  
"That's a little weird..." Gohan said as he stretched.  
  
"Can we go back outside so I can try again to control my ki?"  
Videl said as she got up and also stretched. She flipped her  
hair and couldn't help but laugh at Gohan, who seemed to be  
mesmerized at this action.  
  
"Yeah let's go, I think you should be able to control your ki by  
tonight." He said shaking his head and standing up. The two went  
outside to the same clearing near the lake.  
  
"Well, let's hope I can do this..." Videl sighed as the two  
plopped down on the grass.  
  
"Just relax, you were really close last time."  
  
"Okay..." Videl said closing her eyes, stretching her hands out,  
and focusing.  
  
About an hour later Videl felt a small wave of energy flow  
through her body. She opened her eyes and looked down at her  
hands to see a small purple light glowing in between her palms.  
"Wow, Videl! You did it!" Gohan cried.  
  
Videl's eyes grew wide as she gazed at the small light. All of a  
sudden the light disappeared and she tackled Gohan to the  
ground, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I can't believe  
this, I'm so excited!" she said as she looked up at him with  
tears forming in the corners of her eyes.  
  
"I'm so proud of you Videl!" Gohan said as he threw her into the  
air flew after her, and then grabbed her and gave her a tight  
hug. "I'm gonna teach you something else too, this should help  
you when you're fighting crime." Gohan said as he landed and let  
go of Videl.  
  
"What's that?" She asked curiously.  
  
Gohan again sat down on the grass and was followed by Videl.  
"I'm gonna teach you to sense other people's ki. Now that you  
can control your own, you can learn to feel others also."  
  
"Wow... how do I do that? Videl asked.  
  
"I'll teach you, let's start off with something easy." Gohan  
said and raised his ki higher. "Okay close your eyes and  
concentrate. I want you to try and find me." He said as he flew  
away.  
  
"But how...?"  
  
"Just concentrate and relax like when you took control of your  
ki." Gohan shouted from far away, then moved quickly to a  
different spot.  
  
"Okay!" Videl yelled. She closed her eyes and went into a  
peaceful state, feeling her ki searching. About thirty minutes  
later, she stood up, with her eyes still closed, she began  
towards the lake. She walked to a giant rock and sat down on it.  
"Hello Gohan." She said opening her eyes and looking at the  
young man sitting down next to her.  
  
"That was great Videl!" Gohan shouted and gave her a hug.  
  
This time, Videl's stomach let out quite a rumble. "Oops... I  
guess I'm hungry..." She said with a slight blush.  
  
"That's okay... let's go home, it's getting late and I'm hungry  
too." Gohan said as he grabbed Videl's waist and began flying  
home.  
  
"How'd you know I was tired...?" Videl asked with a giggle.  
  
Gohan laughed... how had he known? "Just a lucky guess." He said  
as they landed in front of the small house. Videl went to go lay  
down on the sofa while Gohan prepared dinner.  
  
Goten let out a yawn and was rubbing his eyes when he came  
downstairs. "I'm hungry..." were the first words that came out  
of his mouth.  
  
"Okay Squirt, I'm almost done with dinner, you can sit down."  
  
"Yay!" Goten cried as he took a seat at the table.  
  
A few minutes later Gohan finished and set a large plate of food  
in front of Goten. Videl smelled the delicious food and went to  
go take a seat at the table. Gohan set a plate of food in front  
of Videl and then served himself. Videl was still surprised at  
the rate at which the two ate. A few minutes later the three  
finished and all let out sighs of contentment, rubbing their  
stomachs. Then the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Gohan answered.  
  
"Hey Gohan!" Bulma's voice came through.  
  
"Hi Bulma!" He said.  
  
"Gohan, I'm having a little party here tomorrow and I want you  
to come, since it is spring break and everything."  
  
"I don't know Bulma... Videl is staying over here for spring  
break and..."  
  
"OHHHHHHHH! I hope I'm not interrupting anything..." Bulma said  
devilishly.  
  
"NO BULMA. IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT! I'M JUST TEACHING HER TO  
FLY!" Gohan cried as his face turned very red.  
  
"Okay then... just bring her over!"  
  
"I don't know if that would be such a good idea Bulma... she  
doesn't know... about anything."  
  
"Oh Gohan, you're helpless. You're going to have to tell her  
someday. What better time than now?"  
  
"I don't know if she's ready Bulma..."  
  
"Gohan, I know you like this girl. ALOT. I think that it would  
be a good idea for you to tell her. Besides, I like her, and  
everyone else seems to like her."  
  
"Maybe you're right..." Gohan said.  
  
"Of course I am! I'M A GENIUS!"  
  
Gohan couldn't help but laugh. "Okay Bulma, I'll see you  
tomorrow then. I promise."  
  
"Okay Gohan! See you tomorrow! Bye!"  
  
Gohan turned to Goten and Videl as he hung up the phone. "Well  
guys, Bulma is having a party tomorrow. Do you wanna go?" He  
asked both of them!  
  
"Yeah!" shouted Goten.  
  
"Of course!" said Videl.  
  
"Okay then." Gohan said as he gathered all of the dirty dishes  
from the table and began to wash them. "How am I going to tell  
her..." He thought to himself.  
  
"Tell me what?" Videl asked.  
  
"Huh? I didn't hear anything." Goten said.  
  
"Oh, never mind, Goten." Videl said to the boy and smiled.  
  
Gohan sighed and continued to wash the dishes. Later that night  
after he and Videl put Goten to sleep Gohan went to his room and  
got ready for bed, when he was interrupted by a knock at his  
door. "Come in." He said, thinking it was Goten scared about a  
nightmare, he had done that alot since he had been in the room  
by himself. "What is it Go- Videl?" he asked a little shocked.  
  
They both blushed at each other. Videl was wearing a short white  
nightgown and Gohan was only in his boxers. "Ummmmmm, sorry  
Gohan." She said. "But I was just wondering what you were going  
to tell me earlier... you seemed a little stressed out about  
it."  
  
Gohan sighed as he threw himself onto the large bed. He looked  
at the clock and saw it was already ten. "You better sit down."  
He said patting the bed next to him. "It's a long story."  
  
Videl sat down cross-legged on the large bed and looked down at  
Gohan, who seemed to be in deep thought, but also blushed as she  
looked at his body and started drooling. Gohan suddenly sat up  
and gave her a tight hug and they both kissed, a long,  
passionate kiss. Videl hit herself and woke up from the fantasy.  
  
"You Okay?" Gohan asked looking at her.  
  
Videl laughed. "Yeah, I'm okay. So what were you going to say?"  
  
"Videl... some of the things I'm about to say are going to be  
very hard to believe, but I promise you that I'm telling the  
truth." He said gazing into her eyes.  
  
She caressed his cheek with her hand. "Of course I believe you  
Gohan."  
  
"Okay, first of all, my dad is Goku..."  
  
"What? THE SON GOKU!?" She gasped.  
  
"Yeah, I had no he was so famous until I started high school.  
Funny isn't it? I don't think he even knew he was that popular."  
  
"Are you serious?! He the strongest fighter in the world next to  
my dad!"  
  
Gohan chuckled. "Anyway Videl, do you know that there are  
actually many planets with intelligent life?"  
  
"Well... I was kind of wondering about Piccolo."  
  
"He's a good example, but I'll get to him later. You see, about  
forty years ago, there was a planet called Vegeta. This was the  
home of the Saiyans, a race of ruthless fighters. They destroyed  
and conquered countless planets. They worked mostly for a  
ruthless tyrant named Frieza, the most powerful being in the  
universe at the time. Frieza noticed that the Saiyans were  
becoming more and more powerful over time, and grew scared that  
they would one day try to over throw him. Finally one day, he  
destroyed the planet. Only four Saiyans survied. Prince Vegeta,  
his servant Napa, A man named Radditz, and his brother. My dad."  
  
Videl gasped. "You mean..."  
  
"Yes, I'm half Saiyan. I'm sorry for not telling you... I was  
just scared that you'd think I was a freak or something." Gohan  
said looking away from her.  
  
"Oh Gohan, it's okay, I understand and I don't think you're a  
freak at all." Videl said as she layed down next to him and  
wrapped her arms around him. "Is there more?" She asked.  
  
"Oh yeah..." He said. "When he was just a baby, my dad was sent  
here to earth to destroy it. He fell down a revine and hit his  
head though, and completely lost his memory. A nice old man  
named Gohan took him in and took care of him. My dad called him  
grandpa, and later named me after him. After Gohan died, my dad  
was found by Bulma, who was looking for the Dragon Balls at the  
time."  
  
"Dragon Balls...?"  
  
"Oh yes... the legend of the Dragon Balls. You see Videl, there  
are seven orange gems hidden throughout the Earth know as the  
Dragon Balls. When all seven are gathered, they can be used to  
summon the Eternal Dragon, Shenlong. When he is summoned, he  
will grant any wish to the person that summoned him."  
  
"Wow!" Videl cried as her eyes grew wide.  
  
"Yup, that's the legend of the Dragon Balls. So anyway, my Dad  
and Bulma have been friends ever since."  
  
"Wow, so that's how you guys know her."  
  
"Yup. Anyway, when I was about four years old, we recieved a  
strange visitor, my Uncle Radditz. He came to check on my Dad,  
and why it was taking him so long to conquer the planet. Of  
course he was very upset when he realized that my Dad had no  
idea that he was even a Saiyan. He tried to convince my Dad to  
take over the planet with him, but my Dad refused, so he  
kidnapped me in an attempt to persuade him."  
  
"Wow, were you scared?"  
  
"Yes, very scared. My Dad came looking for me but ended up  
having to fight Radditz along with Piccolo. This is the first  
time I discovered my powers. They were both losing to Radditz,  
when I attacked him out of nowhere and distracted him long  
enough for my Dad and Piccolo to recover. They eventually  
defeated him, but my Dad died along with Radditz."  
  
"... I'm sorry Gohan. WAIT! Didn't you say that your dad died  
later than that?"  
  
"Yup, he did. We used the Dragon Balls to wish my Dad back to  
life, but not before he trained in the heavens. Before Radditz  
died, he told us that two very powerful Saiyans, Napa and Vegeta  
were coming very soon to Earth."  
  
"Wait... Vegeta... isn't he Bulma's husband?" Videl asked, a  
little shocked when the thought hit her.  
  
Gohan laughed as he ran his fingers through her long black hair.  
"Yup. But that's a completely different story... So Piccolo saw  
my power and decided to train me to fight them when they  
arrived. We both trained very hard, and so did the people you  
met at my mother's funeral: Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chaotzu.  
When Napa and Vegeta arrived on Earth, my Dad had just completed  
his training in heaven, and was still on his way back. We were  
no match at all for Napa or Vegeta. Yamcha, Tien, Chaotzu all  
died while fighting Napa. Piccolo also died later while  
shielding me from a ki blast. The only ones left were Krillin  
and I, but luckily, my dad arrived then. He beat up Napa badly,  
but still left him alive. Vegeta thought that he was a disgrace  
so he killed him himself. After a while, my Dad also beat  
Vegeta, but let him live. Vegeta took the chance to escape, and  
that wasn't the last we saw if him."  
  
"So what happened next?"  
  
"Well, we were all recovering from the fight, but unfortunately,  
we couldn't wish anybody back to life."  
  
Videl gasped. "Why not?"  
  
"I have to explain more about Piccolo now. Piccolo is part of  
another being named Kami. A long time ago, Kami came to earth  
from a planet called Namek. He became the God of Earth. Before  
he could though, he had to get rid of all the evil in his body.  
This is how Piccolo was born."  
  
"So... Piccolo is all of Kami's evil side?"  
  
"Yes, but he's still a very good person. Kami created the Dragon  
Balls with his life, so they are part of him. Piccolo is also  
part of Kami, so when Piccolo died..."  
  
"Kami also died, and the Dragon Balls along with him?"  
  
"Exactly. We were all very sad about this until Kami's servant,  
Mr. Popo came and told us about Namek, and that another set of  
Dragon Balls existed there. My Dad was in no shape to go, so  
instead, Bulma, Krillin and I went." Gohan sighed.  
  
"Something wrong?" Videl asked lovingly and tightened her  
embrace.  
  
"When we arrived at Namek we discovered that Frieza was also  
there. Apparenty he had heard about the Dragon Balls from  
Vegeta, who had heard from Radditz. Radditz had a device that he  
wore called a scouter and with it, we was able to relay  
everything he said to Vegeta, and also Frieza. He had tricked us  
into telling him about the Dragon Balls. Frieza planned on  
wishing for immortality, and almost succeeded too, he had wiped  
out almost all of the Nameks, and was going to get the last  
Dragon Ball from Guru, the eldest Namek. He was stalled though  
by a Namek named Nail, whom he killed. Fortunately, Guru had  
given us his Dragon Ball and Vegeta stole all of the Dragon  
Balls from Frieza, and sided with us, so we had all of them in  
our possession. A young Namek named Dende that we had rescued  
earlier, Krillin, and I were going to make a wish while Vegeta  
was asleep, because he was going to wish for immortality  
himself, but we still needed to wish everyone back. And he  
would've killed us all if he had made the wish. We were lucky  
because we were able to summon the Eternal Dragon of the Namek,  
Porunga, and we were able to wish Piccolo back to life.  
Unfortunately, Vegeta woke up after this and was about to wish  
for immortality, but then Frieza found us also. He could have  
forced us into wishing him immortality too, if Guru hadn't died  
of depression that very moment."  
  
"Depression...?"  
  
"Yes, all of the Nameks were Guru's children. He gave birth to  
all of them."  
  
"He...?"  
  
"Yeah... I don't get it either..." Gohan and Videl both laughed.  
" So after a long fight, Frieza had beaten Krillin, Piccolo and  
I into submission. He also killed Vegeta. My Dad, who had been  
recovering from previous fights, finished his recovery and  
arrived just in time to save us all. My Dad was losing horribly  
to Frieza, and then used his trump card, a technique called the  
Spirit Bomb, which gathers energy from all living things  
everywhere, to beat Frieza. Somehow though, Frieza managed to  
survive and was so angry he killed Krillin. This pushed my Dad  
over the edge and he became a Super Saiyan."  
  
"Super Saiyan, what's that?"  
  
"When a Saiyan becomes very angry and is pushed to their limits,  
this is what happens." Gohan said and started powering up. His  
turned gold and his eyes became the teal color.  
  
"You ARE the Gold Fighter!" Videl said as she gazed at Gohan.  
  
"Yes... I'm sorry I didn't tell you that either Videl... but you  
know...."  
  
"No I don't think you're a freak, stupid..." She said running  
her fingers through his golden hair and laughing.  
  
"Thanks for understanding Videl..." he said as she gave him a  
kiss on the cheek. "So this turned the tide for my Dad. He  
became MUCH stronger that Frieza, and Freiza was very aware of  
this. He decided that the only was he could beat my dad was to  
destroy Namek."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Yup, and he almost did, but he wasn't powerful enough, he was  
only able to destroy the core. The planet was ready to blow, but  
luckily, the Dragon Balls on earth had been gathered, and  
everyone killed by Frieza was wished back. Including Guru, it  
was Frieza's fault that he had died in the first place. So Dende  
came back to life and wished that everyone on Namek would be  
transported back to Earth, except for my Dad and Frieza."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because my Dad wanted to stay behind and make sure Frieza  
died."  
  
"But wouldn't he have died when the planet exploded?"  
  
"No, apparently, he was able to breathe in space, so he would've  
lived. So my Dad finished off Frieza, and the planet blew up  
just as he escaped."  
  
"Whoa...."  
  
"Yeah... we thought that he had died, and were going to wish him  
back to life, but the Eternal Dragon told us that he was still  
alive and that he didn't wanna be wished back to Earth yet. So  
we wished back the others instead."  
  
"Well, at least there was a happy ending..." Videl said with a  
smile.  
  
"Yup, and Vegeta even stayed on earth with us. A few years  
later, we received a visit from someone in the future, his name  
was Trunks."  
  
"Trunks... Bulma's son?"  
  
"Yes. He came to tell us two things. That my dad was coming home  
very soon, and that we were going to all get killed by two  
androids in a few years."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Ummm.. sorry, let me explain... in Trunk's future the world has  
been almost completely destroyed by Android Seventeen and  
Android Eighteen. They were creations of a scientist named  
Doctor Gero. He was the head scientist of the Red Ribbon Army,  
and army who my father defeated all by himself when he was a  
little boy. Android Seventeen and Eighteen were created to kill  
my Dad for Dr.Gero."  
  
"Wow... wait... Eighteen, the woman that is married to Krillin  
now?"  
  
"Yes, I'll get to that later. Trunks also told us that my Dad  
was going to die of a very horrible heart disease that there was  
no cure for yet. This is the same one that my Mom died of. He  
gave him medicine for it though, and told us the place where the  
androids would appear, and then he left. We all trained for  
three years to prepare for them, and then, on the exact day that  
Trunks had predicted, two androids appeared. Trunks also came  
back from the future to help us. And we received some very  
shocking news... they weren't the same Androids from Trunk's  
timeline."  
  
"How did that happen?"  
  
"Apparently, Trunks changed the past by telling us, and were  
fighting Android Nineteen and Twenty. Twenty was actually Dr.  
Gero himself. My father was fighting Android Nineteen, but was  
beaten because he was sick. He had never taken the medicine for  
his heart. Vegeta took care of Nineteen and we had nearly  
defeated Twenty, when he escaped, and we couldn't follow him  
either.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because we can't sense Androids, they aren't real. When he got  
to his lab, he released Androids Sixteen, Seventeen, and  
Eighteen, who were all more powerful than him. Seventeen and  
Eighteen went renegade and killed him, they didn't want to  
follow his orders. They terrorized the planet for some time  
searching for my dad, who was still recovering from the disease.  
They were much more powerful than Trunks predicted, Eighteen  
nearly killed Vegeta in a fight."  
  
"Wow... I'm sure his pride took more of a beating though...  
beaten by a girl." Videl laughed.  
  
"Yes, it was around this time, that we recieved ANOTHER visitor  
from the future. Dr. Gero's most lethal creation, Android Number  
Twenty-One: Cell."  
  
"Cell was from the future? How and why did he come here?"  
  
"Cell was from a different timeline that Trunk's. In his  
timeline, he killed Trunks and used his time machine to come  
here. Dr. Gero created him because he always knew that Android  
Seventeen and Eighteen would go renegade. Cell's soul purpose  
was to absorb them and become "perfect".  
  
"Why didn't he just get them in his own timeline?"  
  
"Because in his timeline, Android Seventeen and Eighteen had  
already been destroyed. He was so determined to get them, that  
even traveled through time. Cell was by far the most powerful  
android. He was made of the cells of the greatest fighters in  
the universe, including my Dad and Piccolo, and he just kept on  
getting stronger." Gohan paused. "Did you ever watch the news  
and hear about all the people just disappearing?"  
  
"Yes, I remember that, it was very scary."  
  
"Cell was absorbing all of the people to gain some of his  
strength that he did have yet. And every time somebody fought  
him, like Piccolo did once, he would get even stronger. After a  
battle, Saiyans always get significantly stronger."  
  
"And since he had Saiyan cells, he just kept on getting more  
powerful?"  
  
"Exactly, and he also had the ability to recover extremely fast,  
this is because of the Namekian cells. One time Piccolo lost his  
arm in battle, but he grew it back in a matter of seconds."  
  
"That's gross..."  
  
"Yeah... I know. So after hunting for the androids for a while,  
he managed to absorb Seventeen, and manifested into a more  
powerful version of himself. None of us were a match for him  
except for Android Sixteen, and even though he and all of us  
tried protect Eighteen, and she even threatened to blow herself  
and the Earth up with the "Dooms Day Bomb" that was implanted in  
her, Cell absorbed her. That is how he became "Perfect" Cell.  
Now that he had completed his purpose, he knew that no one could  
beat him, that is when he announced to the world that he was  
going to hold The Cell Games." Gohan stopped here.  
  
"What's wrong, why did you stop?" Videl asked noticing the  
worried expression on Gohan's face.  
  
"Videl... you're going to have a real hard time believing this  
but..."  
  
"My Dad didn't beat Cell." She finished his sentence.  
  
"What... how'd you know...?"  
  
"I've always had a feeling, I mean, my dad always avoids  
sparring with me and he never trains anymore. So who beat him  
then...?"  
  
"I did." Gohan said.  
  
"But, you were still a little boy..."  
  
"Yeah, I know. He and my Dad were fighting, but my Dad stopped  
and told me to fight instead. We were fighting for a while, but  
he knew he had to make me angry to get a real fight out of me,  
so he made seven copies of himself called Cell Juniors. They  
badly beat up most of my friends and Android Sixteen, who had  
been blown up except for his head, and I was getting furious.  
However, Sixteen also knew that this was the key to my victory,  
so he told your dad to throw him into the ring. He was  
encouraging me to not give up, when Cell destroyed him. This  
threw me over the edge and I became the next level of Super  
Saiyan." As Gohan said this, he powered up again, and Videl felt  
shivers going down her spine as she looked Gohan and the blue  
bolts that sparked around the two. Gohan then went back to  
normal and continued. "I was much more powerful then than I am  
now though, I was so angry I could barely even control myself,  
though I hid it very well. I disposed of all the Cell Juniors  
and beat up Cell so badly that he vomited Eighteen back up."  
  
"Ewwwww... that's gross."  
  
"Sorry about that. So, with Eighteen gone from his system, he  
reverted back to his second stage, so, the fool that I was, I  
just messed around with him, and decided to make him suffer  
before I killed him. He saw that I wasn't going to kill him yet,  
and he activated his "Dooms Day Bomb". He was about to explode  
when my Dad teleported Cell and himself onto a different planet.  
That's where Cell blew up."  
  
"So that's how Cell died? I had no Idea."  
  
"No, it's not. You see, his brain survived the explosion..."  
  
"And thanks to the Namekian Cells, he recovered. And let me  
guess, he became more powerful because of the Saiyan Cells."  
  
"Exactly. This time, after a long struggle, I finally managed to  
beat him with an extremely powerful ki blast. You're dad then  
took all the credit."  
  
"I'm really sorry Gohan."  
  
"That's okay. We were going to wish my Dad back to life after  
that, but he decided to stay in Other World. He thought that it  
would be for the good of the planet. He said that most of the  
trouble that was caused was because of him, so that it would be  
better if he stayed dead. I guess I never got over this, I  
always blame myself for his death, it was my fault for not  
destroying Cell when I had the chance..."  
  
"Gohan... you're Saiyan side got the best of you, don't blame  
yourself. I mean, look at Vegeta." Videl said as she gazed at  
him.  
  
"I don't know about that... but life went back to normal and  
Goten was born soon after that, he never knew Dad..."  
  
"No, don't say it... it's not your fault Gohan" Videl said as  
she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks Videl..." Gohan said tightening his embrace around her.  
The two were quiet for a while, and eventually fell asleep in  
each others arms.  
  
***************************************  
  
"Hello?" Hercule answered the phone in Videl's room.  
  
"Hi Mr. Satan, may I speak to Videl?" The voice of Erasa came  
through.  
  
"Sorry Erasa, but she's not here. She's staying at the boy's  
house for spring break... uhhhh what's his name? Oh yeah,  
Gohan."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yep. Maybe you should pay them a visit tomorrow... He lives in  
Mountain Area 439. Make sure you stop by early!"  
  
"Alright Mr. Satan, I will!" 


	7. Did You Say You Loved Me?

Though you don't know it now...  
Chapter 7: Did You Say You Love Me?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ ...sigh... if only...  
  
FINALLY, AN UPDATE!!! LOTS O' NEW STUFF!  
  
***If you would like to receive emails when I update or create  
new fics, then send an email to BigDav13@excite.com and please  
make the subject line "Griever130's Update List" (just copy and  
paste! XD)  
  
***If you would like me to advertise your fics at the end of the  
chapters of my fics, then look at my profile for details!!!  
  
Videl woke up in the middle of the night and looked around the  
dark room. The windows were open and small, cool breeze flew  
into the room. "I wonder what happened to the moon? It just  
disappeared one day when I was little... I'll just have to ask  
Gohan if he knows anything about it..." She thought to herself.  
There was Gohan, she blushed a little when she realized that she  
had fallen asleep in his room and that she was in his arms. She  
gently got out of his grip and went up to his face. "I love you  
Gohan..." She said as she gently caressed his cheek and a tear  
formed in her eye. "You must really love me too, enough for you  
to tell me all of your deepest secrets, I'm so happy that you  
trust me enough to tell me everything." She let a single tear  
fall down on his cheek, then, she slowly laid down and their  
lips met. She gently kissed him and stayed like that for what  
seemed like an eternity, then broke the gentle kiss and just  
stared at him for a while. She slowly laid her head on his  
chest, listening to his heart beat, and placed his arms back  
around her as she fell back to sleep.  
  
When Gohan was sure that Videl was asleep, he gently ran his  
fingers through her long black hair and rubbed her back. He  
slowly moved his head down and softly kissed her forehead. "It's  
true you know. I do love you Videl... you're the only one I  
trust. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here for me." He  
whispered as he closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Hello...?" The sleepy voice of Sharpner came through Erasa's  
phone.  
  
"Hey Sharpy!" Erasa cried.  
  
"Erasa, it's six o'clock in the morning. What could you possibly  
want?"  
  
"We're gonna go visit Gohan. Videl is staying at his house for  
spring break."  
  
"WHAT?!" "Sharpner cried.  
  
"Ha, I knew that would do it... damn I'm good..." Erasa thought  
to herself. "Mr. Satan wants me to check on them early. He told  
me to barge in on them and stay for a few days... he thinks that  
they're up to something... and wants to keep them apart."  
  
"Oh come on that's ridiculous... can't we wait a few hours?"  
  
"Well we could... but Gohan lives in Mountain Area 439."  
  
"WHAT?! MOUNTAIN AREA 439! THAT'S A THREE HOUR FLIGHT IN A  
HELICOPTER!"  
  
"Exactly my point Sharpy. Be ready in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Alr- hello? Hello?" Sharpner sighed heavily as he got out of  
bed and got ready.  
  
Erasa got her camera and her other belongings she had packed and  
rushed to her hot pink helicopter and arrived at Sharpner's  
house to find he was already standing outside, completely packed  
and ready to go party crashing. She knew that he would enjoy  
keeping them apart, but she was going to try and stop him. The  
only reason she invited him in the first place was so she  
wouldn't be the "bad guy" trying to pry them apart. "Hey  
Sharpy!" She said as he got in.  
  
"Hey Erasa..." He said still tired. "So... why do you think  
Videl is at Gohan's house?"  
  
"I don't know... I had no idea that she was even there until I  
called last night. Mr. Satan said that she was staying there for  
spring break."  
  
"You don't think there's anything going on... do you?"  
  
"Well... she is staying at his house, so you would think so..."  
  
"I just can't believe it... I've been trying to get Videl to  
like me since we were little, and then Gohan comes in one day  
and completely steals her away from me. What luck..." He said  
sounding very depressed.  
  
"Hey, cheer up Sharpner. You know that all the guys like Videl  
and she blows them all off, you're not the only one." Erasa  
teased.  
  
"Thanks Erasa... that really helps."  
  
"Chill out Sharpner, I'm just joking. Besides, who knows what's  
going on out there, maybe she just wants to get away from the  
city."  
  
"Well, she was really nice to Gohan for some reason, when she  
first meets people she's usually either very distant and quiet,  
or just plain mean."  
  
"So... maybe she just likes him. He is quite a hunk..." Erasa  
said with a dreamy sigh.  
  
"Spare me... Gohan's just a skinny little wimp."  
  
"Don't talk about Gohan like that! If Videl found out you said  
that she'd kill you!  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Well, they were always disappearing at the same time... I  
wonder what they were doing."  
  
"Well I think we all know. Videl as off fighting crime and Gohan  
pretended to be going to the bathroom, but cut class."  
  
"Come on Sharpner, do you really think Gohan has it in him to  
cut class? He's the smartest and nicest person in the whole damn  
school!"  
  
"Then what? You think he was Saiyaman? And he left class to go  
help Videl with her crime fighting?" Sharpner said trying to act  
as serious as possible.  
  
The two laughed wildly as they flew off towards the rising sun  
into the mountains.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Goten yawned as he jumped out of bed and got ready for the day.  
"Party, party, goin' to the party..." he sang happily as he  
skipped into the bathroom. He left his room and passed the guest  
room where Videl was staying. He figured she was tired because  
he heard her and Gohan talking pretty late at night before he  
fell asleep, so he decided to let her sleep. He passed Gohan's  
room and decided to let him sleep too. As he walked down the  
stairs, he heard a noise that sounded familiar, like Videl's  
helicopter landing. He continued downstairs and looked out of a  
widow to see a giant hot pink helicopter blowing up grass and  
leaves off of the ground. Two blonde people stepped out and were  
just gazing at the house and it's surrounding land.  
  
"Wow, it's so pretty out here!" Erasa cried as she capsulized  
her helicopter.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I can see why Videl would wanna come here to get  
away from the city." Sharpner said as he looked around the area.  
  
"Come on let's go! I can't wait to see Videl and Gohan."  
  
"Okay..." Sharpner sighed as the two walked into the house.  
  
Erasa knocked lightly at the door and waited for a few seconds  
when a little boy with spiky black hair appeared in the doorway.  
"Ummmm, hey kid, we're here to see Gohan, is he here right now?"  
Erasa asked.  
  
"He is but he's asleep."  
  
"Man...." Sharpner sighed.  
  
"That's okay, who are you cutie?" Erasa asked as she ran her  
fingers through his spiky hair.  
  
"My name's Goten and I'm seven!" Goten said enthusiastically as  
he held up six fingers.  
  
"You're pretty funny kid, can we wait for Gohan to wake up?"  
Sharpner asked with as he smiled at the boy.  
  
"That's okay... he's slept long enough, it's time to wake him  
up!" Goten said as he gestured for Sharpner and Erasa to come  
in. "Gohan and Videl were talking for a while last night, but  
it's already going to be ten thirty! And I'm hungry!" Goten said  
as he led the two upstairs.  
  
Erasa looked at all of the family pictures as she went up the  
stairs. The family looked so cute and happy in all of the  
pictures. No wonder Videl wanted to be around them, at home she  
didn't get too much attention from her dad.  
  
The two blondes couldn't help but giggle at the cute little boy  
as he skipped up the stairs and stopped at the first room. "This  
is Gohan's room and Videl is staying in the next room."  
  
"Yes! They aren't in the same room!" Sharpner thought as he  
smiled widely.  
  
"Oh be quiet Sharpner." Erasa whispered loudly as she elbowed  
him in the stomach. She knew what he was thinking.  
  
"Good morning big brother!" Goten said as he opened the door  
widely and the three froze.  
  
"What the hell?" Sharpner said completely bewildered.  
  
"I've gotta get a picture!" Erasa said as she took out her  
camera and quickly took it. "Looks like Gohan's not a skinny  
wimp after all, Sharpner..." She whispered unable to close her  
mouth.  
  
There was Gohan laying on the bed almost completely naked  
holding Videl in his arms. She was also dressed in a very short  
white nightgown and had her arms wrapped around his sides, they  
both looked so peaceful. Erasa couldn't help but drool at Gohan,  
and Sharpner couldn't take his eyes off of Videl. "Good morning  
Goten..." Videl yawned sitting up.  
  
"Can't you knock squirt..." Gohan said as he stretched and also  
sat up.  
  
Then there was complete silence as Gohan and Videl saw Sharpner  
and Erasa standing in the doorway staring at them. Everyone was  
shocked except for Goten who had the biggest grin ever on his  
face. "Sister, sister, I'm gonna have a sister.." He sang  
happily as he quickly left the room and skipped down the stairs  
then went outside.  
  
"Uhhhh... hey... you guys..." Gohan struggled to say as his face  
turned extremely red.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!" Videl screamed as she  
jumped out of bed and started walking slowly towards the door,  
just like a murderer would before they kill their victim.  
  
"Videl calm down..." Gohan said as he slowly got up and started  
walking towards her.  
  
"Hey Gohan..." Erasa said flirtatiously as she stared at him.  
  
"Mmmmmmmm... don't you look good Videl." Sharpner said licking  
his lips and throwing her a big smile.  
  
This threw Videl over the edge. She lunged at Sharpner, grabbed  
his hair, and started banging his head against the floor.  
  
"Videl! STOP!" Gohan cried as he grabbed her waist and pulled  
her away from Sharpner.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO HAD THE NERVE TO COME HERE! WHAT'S  
WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?!" Videl screamed still struggling to get  
out of Gohan's grip. She stopped when she realized that no  
matter how hard she tried, she wouldn't be getting out in her  
lifetime.  
  
Erasa ran to Sharpner and picked him off of the floor. "We're  
sorry Videl! I called your dad and he told me you were here!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Videl shouted as she again began shaking out of anger.  
  
"He told me to barge in on you guys and stay for a few days but  
I was scared so I brought Sharpner along because I didn't wanna  
be the bad guy and I knew he would have a fun time trying to  
keep you guys apart so I would seem like the good guy trying to  
stop him from keeping you two separated I didn't mean ruin your  
spring break!" Erasa shouted in one breath and began crying  
loudly.  
  
"Ughhhhhhhhh... it's true..." Sharpner groaned.  
  
Gohan sighed as he let Videl out of his arms and she ran over to  
Erasa. "I'm sorry Erasa!" She said as she gave her a hug. "I'm  
not angry at you!"  
  
"You-you-you-you're no-not?" Erasa bawled.  
  
"No, I promise." Videl said to her friend as she hugged her  
friend more tightly.  
  
"Group hug! Sharpner said sarcastically as he rubbed up against  
Videl from behind.  
  
Videl growled as she grabbed Sharpner and threw him across the  
room. Gohan and Erasa started laughing as Sharpner struggled to  
stand up. "Umm... I think we should get dressed Videl..." Gohan  
said.  
  
"Yeah you're right." Videl said smoothing out her nightgown.  
  
"Actually Gohan, I wouldn't mind if you stayed like that all  
day." Erasa said as Gohan glowed an even brighter shade of red  
than earlier.  
  
Videl again growled as she grabbed the two blondes and dragged  
them out of the room, closing the door behind her. "Hmmm...  
neither would I, but then again... I did get to sleep with him."  
Videl thought to herself with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Something funny?" Asked Sharpner.  
  
"No... nothing at all." Videl said as she went into her room and  
closed the door behind her.  
  
"If only you knew Sharpner..." Gohan said to himself. Once  
again, he had been able to hear Videl's thoughts. "He must be  
really jealous that Videl and I slept in the same bed... not  
like we did anything though, he should just ask Videl out. WAIT!  
HE CAN'T DO THAT! I'm the one that loves her!" Gohan thought to  
himself and then heard a large thud in the next room.  
  
Videl got up off the floor and dusted herself off. "Did he  
really just think that?" She asked herself outloud as she put on  
her khaki shorts and light blue shirt. "I hope Gohan can still  
train me today, I'm so excited!" She said as she walked out of  
her room and stepped down the hall to Gohan's room. "Hmmmmmm,  
I'll just have to ask him." She said and opened the door without  
knocking. "Hey Goh....... OOPS!"  
  
"VIDEL!" Gohan shouted as he turned red, he still didn't have  
his gi on.  
  
"Come on, it's not like I haven't seen you like this before."  
She said and blushed slightly.  
  
"Alright... were you going to ask me something?"  
  
"Oh yeah, can you still train me today? PLEASE!" She begged and  
blushed even more as Gohan put on his blue gi.  
  
"But Sharpner and Erasa are here!"  
  
"Well... maybe we could... distract them!"  
  
"We could... but how?" Gohan said scratching his head.  
  
"How about I knock em' out for the day!" Videl shouted flexing  
the muscles in her right arm.  
  
"Ummmmm... I don't think that's a good idea..."  
  
"Awwwwwwwwww, I was looking forward to that!"  
  
Gohan laughed. "I know, how about we all go for a swim, and then  
Goten, you and I can leave for a little while. That way, they'll  
still be occupied, and since we're taking Goten with us, they  
won't suspect anything!"  
  
"Oh Gohan, how do you come up with this stuff? That's great!"  
  
"I guess it's because I'm a genius..." Gohan shrugged and they  
both started laughing.  
  
"Alright then, let's go Mr. Genius, let's go." Videl said as she  
wrapped her arms around his left arm and they walked out of the  
room.  
  
As the two went downstairs they were met by a serious of  
whistles and "awwwwwwwwwwws". "Good morning guys." Gohan said.  
  
"Good morning Gohan..." Erasa said completely mesmerized by they  
way he looked in his gi. Videl growled. "Oh! Hey Videl!" She  
cried.  
  
Sharpner grinned a huge grin, Videl's shorts were smaller than  
usual, and her shirt was too. He was use to seeing her in baggy  
everything. "There HAS to be something going on!" He thought to  
himself as he stopped grinning and putting on a serious face.  
  
"Something wrong Sharpner?" Gohan asked as he noticed the change  
of expression.  
  
"I think..." Erasa began. "That he wants to know what's going on  
between you two."  
  
The two blushed. "It's nothing Erasa! We were just talking late  
and I fell asleep in Gohan's room!" Videl shouted.  
  
"Talking..." Sharpner added. "By talking do you mean cuddling  
and making out?"  
  
Videl growled and clenched her fist when she felt Gohan's hand  
on her shoulder. "Fine then. I won't do anything to him." She  
mumbled.  
  
"Thank you, Videl." Gohan whispered.  
  
"Care to tell us what you two love birds are whispering to  
eachother?" Erasa interrupted.  
  
"ERASA!" Videl shouted.  
  
"Come on Erasa, it's pretty obvious that Videl likes me."  
Sharpner said as he got up from the chair he was sitting on,  
walked up to Videl, pulled her away from Gohan, and put his arm  
around her.  
  
Videl threw him out the front door and dusted herself off  
"Bastard." She said plainly.  
  
Gohan laughed. "Anyone hungry?" He asked trying to change the  
subject.  
  
"FOOD!" Goten cried as he rushed inside, running over Sharpner  
in the process.  
  
Everyone laughed, except for Sharpner who was in pain on the  
floor. "Breakfast will be ready soon Goten, I'll call you when  
it's done." Gohan said.  
  
"YAY!" Goten said as he left the house and ran over Sharpner  
again.  
  
"Ughhhhhh..." Was all Sharpner could manage.  
  
Videl took a seat as she watched Sharpner struggling to get up  
off the floor. "I should tell Goten that breakfast is ready so  
he'll run over Sharpner again..." She thought to herself with a  
huge grin on her face.  
  
"That would be horrible!" Gohan said as he giggled.  
  
"What would be horrible?" Erasa asked.  
  
"Nothing." Gohan and Videl said in unison as they began to  
laugh.  
  
"Awwwwwwww, that's so cute!" Sharpner said mimicking Erasa.  
  
"Shut up Sharpner." Everyone said.  
  
Sharpner just silently walked to the table and took a seat next  
to Erasa. They all watched in awe as Gohan began cooking up a  
storm. Then he gave each of his friends a plate of food and  
watched the two blondes drool as Videl began to eat. "GOTEN!  
BREAKFA-" Gohan shouted.  
  
"I'm here!" Goten interrupted as he ran in the house and sat  
down at the table. The two blondes began starring at Goten as he  
began to eat a ton of food, and then at Gohan as he began to eat  
even more that Goten. Videl was already used to it and just  
calmly ate her portion.  
  
Everyone finished and commented on how great the food was as  
they watched Gohan wash all of the dirty dishes. Erasa starred  
at him and then glared at Videl who had a huge grin on her face.  
"So, who wants to go swimming?" Gohan asked when he finished.  
  
"Swimming? I thought that..." Goten began but was cut off when  
Videl covered his mouth.  
  
"That sounds great!" Videl said winking at Goten.  
  
"Okay then let's go get ready before it gets later. Oh... ummm,  
by the way, I got invited to a party yesterday and I wasn't  
expecting you guys to go..." Gohan said.  
  
"Party? Who's party?" Erasa asked.  
  
"Probably some birthday party for a five year old or something."  
Sharpner said and received glares from everyone.  
  
"Actually it's for a friend. Her name is Bulma."  
  
"Bulma... is she from our school?" Erasa asked.  
  
"No, her name is Bulma Briefs."  
  
"BULMA BRIEFS! THE BULMA BRIEFS!" Sharpner yelled as he and  
Erasa's mouths dropped open.  
  
"Yeah, she's a family friend, she and my dad have known  
eachother since they were teenagers."  
  
Sharpner and Erasa couldn't respond. "Come guys, let's get ready  
before it gets later!" Videl said standing up and going to her  
room.  
  
"Okay!" Erasa said as she went to go through her stuff.  
  
"I don't have any trunks..." Sharpner said.  
  
"I'll get you some, just wait here." Gohan said as he went  
upstairs. "Goten go get ready!"  
  
"Ooooooooookay Big Brother." Goten sighed as he trudged up the  
stairs.  
  
A few minutes later, Videl appeared at the foot of the stairs in  
a navy blue low cut bikini. Sharpner was in heaven. "Quit  
starring." Videl said as she walked past him and hit him on the  
head.  
  
"Sorry..." He said as he rubbed his forehead. Erasa then  
appeared in a bright yellow bikini. "Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeow."  
Sharpner cried as he was once again hit on the head.  
  
"Idiot." Erasa said as she and Videl began to laugh.  
  
Goten came down the stairs looking a little depressed. "What's  
wrong Goten?" Erasa asked.  
  
"Me, Gohan, and Videl were gonna..." He was saying until Videl  
covered his mouth again. Luckily Gohan appeared at that moment.  
Videl couldn't help but drool, and luckily, Erasa was also too  
distracted to talk.  
  
"Here you go Sharpner." He said as he threw him a pair of  
trunks. "I've got the towels, everyone ready?"  
  
"Yup, everyone except Sharpner." Videl said.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll hurry." Sharpner said as he walked upstairs to  
the bathroom.  
  
"Do you have some extra clothes to train in?" Gohan quietly  
asked Videl.  
  
"No, I'll go get what I was wearing this morning." Videl replied  
as she went upstairs to her room to get the clothes. When she  
went upstairs she was met buy Sharpner. "Don't even start." She  
said as she walked past him.  
  
"Videl." He whispered grabbing her arm.  
  
"What? I told you..." Videl was interrupted as Sharpner quickly  
pulled her into a kiss. She struggled against him as she felt  
his tongue against her lips, trying to get into her mouth. She  
quickly pushed him away and knocked him down. "WHAT THE HELL IS  
WRONG WITH YOU?!?!" She screamed as she wiped her mouth with her  
hand.  
  
"Videl..."  
  
'WHAT?!"  
  
"Videl, I love you. You know that... I've loved you since we  
were little." He said as he stood up and began to walk toward  
her.  
  
"Gohan, if you can hear me, then PLEASE come up here!" Videl  
pleaded in her mind. "Sharpner, get over yourself! I don't love  
you, never have loved you and never will love you!" She said as  
she realized she was being backed into a corner.  
  
"Something wrong?" Gohan asked when he appeared at the top of  
the stairs.  
  
"Nope." Sharpner said as if his mood completely changed. "I'm  
all ready!" And with that he started back downstairs.  
  
Videl quickly ran to Gohan and gave him a hug. "What happened?"  
He asked gently as he ran his fingers through her hair,  
something he had grown to love.  
  
"He told me that he loved me and he kissed me, he even tried to  
force his tongue into my mouth! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT BASTARD!"  
She shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry Videl." Gohan said, he didn't know how to respond.  
  
"I told him I didn't love him and that I never would, then I  
started begging you to come up here."  
  
"I heard you..."  
  
"Thanks Gohan, please just keep him away from me." Videl  
begged.  
  
"I promise." Gohan whispered as he gave her a kiss on the  
forehead and went back downstairs.  
  
Videl sighed as she went and got her clothes, then went back  
downstairs, where Gohan was waiting for her. She could see  
Goten, Erasa, and Sharpner waiting by the front door of the  
kitchen. "Thanks Gohan..." She whispered under her breath as she  
latched onto his left arm and they walked into the kitchen.  
  
"No problem Videl. It's like I said, I'll always be here for  
you." He whispered in a comforting tone while Sharpner glared at  
them.  
  
"Awwwwwww, you guys are just too cute!" Erasa cried.  
  
"Erasa, please..." Videl said looking down at the ground.  
  
"Okay, I'll stop Videl." Erasa said as she laughed.  
  
"So you guys ready?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yup, let's go!" Erasa said.  
  
The group walked out of the cozy little house and Gohan lead  
them through the pretty area. They passed a beautiful forest  
full of several wild flowers and huge trees. "It's so pretty  
here Gohan! I would love to live here, away from the city!  
You're too lucky!" Erasa said in awe.  
  
"Thanks Erasa, you haven't seen anything yet though, there is so  
much out here it's unbelievable." Gohan replied. They all  
continued to walk until they came to a crystal clear lake that  
was almost completely sorrounded by mountains. "Here we are!  
This place should be nice because there aren't any fish or other  
creatures here." Gohan said as he threw all of the towels in  
different locations on the grass.  
  
"Yippeee!" Goten cried as he ran to the edge of the lake and  
dove in, causing a huge splash.  
  
Soon everyone was in the clear, cool water playing around and  
laughing. Videl went underwater and she was followed by Gohan,  
who began tickling her. She let out all of her air and swam to  
the surface while she was clutching her sides, still laughing.  
Gohan soon followed her and rose to the surface and began  
laughing along with her. Videl dove back underwater and began  
tickling his sides while he began laughing hysterically. Erasa  
saw and decided to join in on the fun. She also dove underwater  
where Videl was and began tickling him also, even though she  
really just wanted to feel his muscles. Gohan took in a deep  
breath and dove down, trying to escape from the girls who were  
right on his tail, (no pun intended...) then he crashed into  
Goten. His little brother was just holding him there so he  
couldn't move, waiting for Videl and Erasa to catch up with him.  
Sharpner just watched jealously as the girls began to tickle  
Gohan while he squirmed around trying to get to the surface. As  
the four arose to the surface, they noticed Sharpner glaring at  
them.  
  
"What's wrong Sharpy? Are you jealous because Gohan here is  
getting all the attention?" She said as she began to rub his  
Gohan's chest and he turned a bright shade of red. Videl  
growled. "Oops, sorry Videl." She said as she swam slightly away  
from him.  
  
"Jealous? Please, I always have plenty of girls swarming around  
me at school, why would I be jealous?"  
  
"You're jealous because you want the one girl you can't have."  
Gohan thought to himself.  
  
"That's exactly right, Gohan." Videl said outloud.  
  
"What's right?" Goten asked.  
  
"Nothing." The two replied in unison.  
  
"You two scare me... It's like you can read eachother's  
minds..." Sharpner said.  
  
"Scary? I think it's too cute!" Erasa cried excitedly.  
  
Gohan and Videl just laughed nervously as they both sunk into  
the water to avoid any further embarassment. The group continued  
to play around for a while until Videl had enough. "Gohan...  
it's already twelve..." She whispered in his ear when nobody was  
watching.  
  
Gohan and Videl got out of the water and signaled for Goten to  
also get out. Gohan was mesmerized as sunlight reflected off all  
the beads of water on Videl's skin and she seemed to be glowing.  
He snapped out of it when Videl waved her hand in front of his  
face. He just laughed as Sharpner and Erasa noticed them. "Umm,  
you guys, Goten, Videl, and I have to go do something. We'll be  
back in about an hour! You can stay here if you want."  
  
"Okay, hurry back!" Erasa called as she pushed Sharpner  
underwater and pretended to drown him.  
  
"Ummm, Gohan.... where are we going?" Goten asked curiously.  
  
"Nowhere Goten, we're just going to continue with the flying  
lessons."  
  
"YAY!" Goten cried as he jumped in the air.  
  
"Goten laughed as he handed Goten his gi. "Here squirt, go  
change and meet us back here.  
  
"Alrighty!" Goten said as he grabbed his gi and a towel and ran  
off into the woods.  
  
"I"ll be back here in a few minutes." Videl said as she also  
grabbed a towel and walked into the woods.  
  
"Okay." Gohan said as he too walked off to change into his blue  
gi. A few minutes later, everyone appeared at the spot. "Okay  
guys, let's go further away so Erasa and Sharpner can't see  
anything." He said as he led the two away to a nearby clearing.  
"Do you guys remember what I told you?" He asked them.  
  
They both nodded. "Yup!" Goten said.  
  
"Alright then. Now, just try to use your ki to push you up off  
the ground." Gohan said as he slowly began to float a few feet  
above the ground. "Try it you guys." He said as he landed and  
plopped down in the grass. After a few minutes he began to laugh  
at Goten, who was just hopping up and down, and at Videl who  
looked like she was going to explode from frustration. "No, no,  
Goten! You have to concentrate!" He said as he laughed.  
  
"Okay Big Brother." Goten said as he stood in place, and began  
floating after a few minutes.  
  
"Good job Goten!" Gohan cried. He looked at Videl who was still  
struggling. "It's okay Videl. This is going to take a while." He  
said reassuringly.  
  
"Oh yeah... what about him." She said in an annoyed voice while  
pointing at Goten.  
  
"BIRDIE, BIRDIE! I'M A BIRDIE!" He shouted as he soared through  
the sky in circles.  
  
Gohan laughed as he quickly phased out and reappeared in front  
of Goten, which caused him to crash into him. "Owwwieee! That  
hurt Gohan!" He said as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Listen Goten, Videl can't learn this as fast as you, and it's  
making her angry. So why don't you go practice flying somewhere  
else for a little bit ,and I'll call you when we're done."  
  
"OKAY!" He shouted as he flew off into the distance.  
  
Gohan sighed as he phased out and reappeared sitting down a few  
feet away from Videl. He noticed that she was still struggling.  
"Videl, you really need to calm down." He said in a soothing  
voice.  
  
Videl sighed as she relaxed and took a deep breath. Gohan was  
nearly asleep when he felt a breeze pick up and looked at Videl  
to see her hair blowing in the wind. Her eyes were closed and  
she began to float a few feet off of the ground. "Wow Videl! You  
did it!" He shouted jumping up and down.  
  
"Gohan, please!" She whispered loudly as she opened one eye and  
glared at him.  
  
"Oops! Sorry!" He said as he covered his mouth and stood still.  
Videl sighed. She landed on the ground and then jumped on Gohan,  
wrapping her arms around his neck as they both fell down. "I'm  
so proud of you, Videl!" He cried as he sat up so Videl was  
sitting in his lap.  
  
Videl blushed. "Thanks, Gohan..." She said as they gazed into  
eachother's eyes. There was a long peaceful silence between the  
two, until Videl felt the need to say something. "Thank you for  
believing in me Gohan..." She whispered as she hugged him  
tightly.  
  
"No Problem." Gohan said as he returned the embrace.  
  
The two continued to hug eachother. "Gohan, there's something I  
need to tell you..." Videl said as she looked up at him and  
caressed his cheek.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Goten screamed loudly as he came crashing  
down through a few trees onto the ground.  
  
"Later." Videl whispered in Gohan's ear as she gave him a kiss  
on the forhead. Then she got up and ran over to Goten.  
  
Gohan sighed as he also ran over to Goten. "Are you okay Goten?"  
He asked his little brother.  
  
"Yeah... I'm fine...." He said as he got up and dusted himself  
off.  
  
"Okay that's good." Videl giggled as she wiped a little clump of  
dirt of of his nose.  
  
"We'd better be getting home so we can get ready for the party."  
Gohan said. "Goten you're all dirty, go home and take a bath,  
I'll have lunch ready when you're done.  
  
"Alrighty!" Goten cried as he began skipping home.  
  
"Let's go get Sharpner and Erasa." Videl said as she began  
walking back to the lake, but was interrupted when she stumbled  
and fell on her butt.  
  
"Tired?" Gohan asked as he giggled.  
  
"Yes......" Videl sighed.  
  
"Okay then." Gohan said as he went and knelt down in front of  
her with his back to her. "Piggy Back ride?" He asked with a  
giggle.  
  
"Oooooookaaaaaay." Videl sighed as she wrapped her arms around  
his neck and her legs around his waist.  
  
Gohan laughed as he held her legs and started walking back to  
the lake. He looked to the side and saw that Videl had fallen  
asleep. "You're amazing Videl." He whispered. "Any normal human  
would've taken months to learn to control their energy, much  
less fly."  
  
"Thanks Gohan..." She spoke from her already deep sleep.  
  
"Sure Videl..." He replied.  
  
"I love you, Gohan." She said and snuggled tighter against him.  
  
Gohan stopped right there to recover from what he had just  
heard. Had she finally admitted it? "Wow... Videl, I can't  
believe you just said that... I love you too..." He replied.  
  
"I know you do.." She whispered softly. Gohan heard her soft breathing continue and steadily walked back to the lake. 


End file.
